


Боль потерь

by misspobeda



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Drama, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Exes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, Memories, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: В логове Пеннивайза происходит последнее сражение Неудачников со всемогущим злом. Но вспомнить многое 27 лет спустя и принести в жертву свои дорогие воспоминания оказалось недостаточно, и битва со своими страхами не могла закончиться без потерь.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	1. Жертва

– Эй, Ричи, очнись!

Голос звал его, а теплые руки хлопали по плечам. Ричи с трудом открыл глаза, оглядывался по сторонам, вспоминая, где он был. Каменные стены пещеры, ставшие синими от мертвых огней, острые пики ложа чудовища, из-за которого он и его друзья оказались здесь. Глаза слабо видели, а разум не до конца пришел в себя от увиденных им кошмаров, но Ричи искал голос, который обращался к нему. Он его нашел и замер, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Над ним нависал Эдди с самой широкой улыбкой, которая только могла у него быть.

– Да, очнулся приятель! – Он рассмеялся, словно тринадцатилетний мальчишка. – Эй, Ричи, послушай. Кажется, я его уделал.

В мертвых огнях Ричи увидел такой кошмар, который и в самом страшном сне не мог себе представить – на его глазах был убит человек, о котором он не помнил больше двадцати лет, но который был самым дорогим в его жизни, пусть и давно забытой. И сейчас этот человек держал его за плечи и счастливо улыбался, довольный своей победой. Ричи вздохнул с облегчением и сам не мог сдержать улыбки. Клоун убил Эдди в его кошмаре, но в реальности именно Эдди, его маленький, но храбрый лучший друг, спас его жизнь и нанес монстру смертельное ранение. Руки Ричи сами потянулись к лицу Эдди.

– Я грохнул его, да! Кажется, я и вправду его...

Эдди договорить не успел. Большая фигура оттолкнула его куда-то в сторону, и что-то большое и тяжелое в одну секунду упало на Ричи, а на лице появилось ощущение чего-то мокрого, вязкого и теплого. Словно это была кровь. В тот же момент раздался крик, пронзительный и полный боли. Женский крик. Единственной девочкой в их компании всегда была Беверли. Ричи вновь открыл глаза, чтобы найти Эдди. Тот лежал не так далеко от него лицом в землю. Тогда Ричи посмотрел впереди себя, и увиденное шокировало его. На его груди лежал Бен, а из-за его спины торчал огромный коготь.

– Бен...

Бен поднял свое лицо и посмотрел на Ричи. Он тотчас вспомнил того маленького толстенького мальчика с добрыми глазами, который постоянно терпел его подколы и насмешки, но всегда был готов прийти своим друзьям на помощь. Эти глаза всегда загорались, когда Бен рассказывал о найденных им книгах в библиотеке, легендах о Дерри; когда он впервые привел их, Неудачников, в клубный домик, который сам построил. Несмотря на то, что Бен сильно изменился внешне, его глаза остались такими же, добрыми и доверчивыми.

– Ты цел, – проговорил Бен, по-прежнему закрывая Ричи своим телом. Кровь хлынула из его рта, оросив и без того грязную рубашку Ричи.

\- И он...

Чтобы не хотел сказать Бен, он уже не успел. Очнувшийся от раны Пеннивайз поднял его в воздух своим когтем. Ричи потянулся вперед в надежде ухватиться за руку Бена, но тот уже был высоко. Комик даже не заметил, как к нему подбежал Эдди. Кажется, он говорил, что им нужно бежать, но Ричи его плохо слышал. В его ушах раздавались отчетливые крики Билла и громкий плач Беверли. Поиграв со своей жертвой, Оно бросило тело Бена, и оно кубарем покатилось в одну из пещер. Все Неудачники тут же бросились за ним. Ричи сам не заметил, как схватил Эдди за руку.

Майк и Билл перевернули Бена лицом от земли и помогли ему устроиться удобней. Ричи снял свою кожаную куртку и приложил к большой кровоточащей ране.

– Как ты, блять, вообще там оказался?! – спрашивал он, прижимая рану сильнее под всхлипы Бена.

– Я не видел его, – сказал Эдди. – Я был с тобой. Я думал, что убил Оно, а потом меня что-то толкнуло со всей силы.

– Мы выбежали из пещеры, – пояснила Беверли, пока слезы текли по ее окровавленному лицу, – и мы увидели раненного Пеннивайза. И вас двоих... И, кажется, когда Оно пошевелилось, Бен побежал вперед... Он хотел предупредить...

Она не выдержала и отвернулась в попытках спрятать свои рыдания. Ричи заметил, что Бен не сводил с нее глаз.

– Нам нужно вытащить его, – сказал он. – Ему еще можно помочь.

– И как мы это сделаем, Ричи? – спросил Билл. В его голосе было слышно отчаянье.

Ричи посмотрел на друзей. Майк сосредоточенно пытался что-то вспомнить, Эдди опустил взгляд в землю, а Билл опустился к Бену и взял его за руку. Ричи не могу взглянуть на Беверли. Если он посмотрит на нее, то не выдержит и сам заплачет. В его кошмаре был смертельно ранен другой человек, и Ричи всеми силами отгонял эти мысли.

– Не думайте обо мне, – голос Бена слабел. – Вам нужно... Одолеть его...

Даже в такой момент Бен думал больше о своих друзьях, чем о себе, думал Ричи, а глаза раненного по-прежнему были устремлены в сторону их единственной подруги. Ричи обернулся и увидел Беверли, которая стояла к ним спиной, но тело ее тряслось.

– Я почти убил его. Прокаженный... – внезапно сказал Эдди. – Он задыхался и уменьшался, когда я пытался задушить его. Он казался таким слабым.

Тут же взгляд Майка прояснился, а лицо озарилось надеждой.

– Все подчиняются законам той формы, в которой они обитают! – повторил он тоже самое, что говорил им недавно в библиотеке. – Несмотря на провальный ритуал, мы все еще можем уничтожить Пеннивайза.

– Да! Еще не все п-потеряно! – подхватил Билл. – Там есть проход, мы м-можем пробраться через него!

– Тоннель! – Беверли повернулась к друзьям. – Пеннивайзу приходится уменьшаться, чтобы пройти через тоннель. Так? Если мы сделаем так, чтобы он уменьшился... Мы сможем его убить.

Их разговор нарушил громкий гул. Камни посыпались по всей пещере, а рык Пеннивайза становился все более угрожающим.

– Я ЧУЮ, КАК ВОНЯЕТ ВАШИМ СТРАХОМ!

– Уходим! – скомандовал Майк, и тут же Билл и Ричи подхватили окровавленного Бена. Эдди и Беверли прошли через проход первыми.

Им удалось пробраться через крохотный тоннель и покинуть пещеру. Спрятавшись за скалой, Беверли и Эдди выглянули из-за угла и увидели, как Пеннивайз разрывает каменные стены своего логова мощными когтями. Билл и Ричи усадили Бена у самого края пещеры. Ричи все еще держал куртку у раны Бена, и вся его рука была в крови.

– Бен, ты как? – спросил он, хоть и знал ответ наперед.

– Так... – Бен откашлялся кровью. – Извините, что стал вам обузой.

– Не г-г-говори глупостей! – крикнул Билл, вновь хватая Бена за руку. - Ты спас Р-Ричи, и Эдди. Ты п-помогал нам все это время.

Его глаза наполнялись слезами постепенно.

– Ты никогда не был нам обузой! – на этом крике голос Билла сорвался.

Очень громко сказано, клоун мог нас услышать, подумал про себя Ричи. Билл был, конечно же, прав, как всегда. Бен спас их. Если бы он не накрыл Ричи собой, острый коготь пронзил бы Эдди, и его кошмар стал бы явью. Ричи хлопнул себя руками по щекам. Сейчас не было времени думать о таких вещах, думал он. Никто не должен был умереть: ни Эдди, ни Бен.

– Билл...

Бен потянулся к Биллу и сжал его руку ослабевшими пальцами. Говорить ему становилось все труднее.

– Позаботься о Беверли.

Билл кивнул и, не в силах смотреть в глаза Бена, ушел к остальным, обещав вернуться вместе с Беверли. Ричи хотел пойти за ним, но Бен удержал его слабой хваткой.

– Ричи.

– Ты слишком много болтаешь, Хэйстек. – Его черная кожаная куртка и руки все были покрыты кровью. – Побереги сил. Ты еще должен нам помочь...

– Ричи, пообещай мне кое-что. – перебил его Бен. Он почти шептал, а его веки тяжелели.

– Что, приятель?

– Пообещай, что будешь честен с собой.

Ричи все понял. Не нужно было задавать вопросов или требовать пояснений. Бен всегда был не только умным, но и наблюдательным. Он и сам часто недооценивал толстячка, думал, что тот может только сидеть в библиотеках и ходить хвостиком за Беверли. Но Бен, как оказалось, все видел и понимал. Сейчас Ричи хотелось разрыдаться похлеще Билла и Беверли разом.

– Обещаю. – произнес Ричи, пытаясь оставаться сдержанным. – Им нужно помочь, нашим друзьям. Мы вернемся. Дождись нас.

– Конечно. – Бен отпустил руку Ричи, и тот побежал к остальным Неудачникам.

Майк, Билл, Беверли и Эдди окружили клоуна-паука, чей облик менялся каждое мгновение, а само существо постепенно уменьшалось. Весь план заключался в том, чтобы заговорить клоуна, свести его с ума, ослабить его, и поэтому Неудачники кричали ему различные измывательства и оскорбления. Ричи снова представил, что Пеннивайз мог бы задеть Эдди. Он не хотел этого, но картинка в его голове нарисовалась против его воли: истекающий кровью Эдди, и Ричи также держит куртку на его ране в слабой попытке остановить кровь. Тогда Ричи без раздумий направился вперед к клоуну, когда остальные загнали его в самый центр его логова. Под крики Неудачников Ричи схватил тот самый коготь, который пронзил Бена и который мог ранить Эдди, и вырвал его со всей силой.

Тело Ричи тряслось, как в лихорадке. Его бы снова вырвало или, того хуже, упал бы в обморок, но теплая рука Эдди на его плече привела его в порядок. Существо уменьшилось и стало совсем крошечным, и беспомощным. Майк вонзил свою руку в грудь Пеннивайза и вытащил оттуда бьющийся мышечный комок. Все вместе они сжимают и давят сердце монстра, вкладывая свою ненависть и презрение. Тело их детских кошмаров превратилось в прах.

***

Ричи первым бежит к Бену, за ним Беверли.

– Мы победили Пеннивайза, Хэйстек! – Он хватает его за широкие плечи. – Бен, ты слышишь?

Но Бен не отзывался. Его веки были по-прежнему опущены, а тело не подавало признаков жизни. Беверли упала на колени и схватила руками его побелевшее лицо.

– Бен? – она звала его тихо и нежно, словно надеялась, что он заснул и сейчас проснется.

Ричи не находил слов. Впервые. Также, как и Бен впервые сказал ему неправду, обещав дождаться.

– Бен, – не сдавалась Беверли. - не спи. Нельзя засыпать.

– Он умер. – Билл говорил сухо, но его лицо блестело от слез.

– Он потерял сознание! - закричала Беверли. – Вы видели, сколько крови он потерял? Мы должны поднять его наверх! Ричи!

Ричи по-прежнему сидел рядом молча, переводя взгляд с мертвого Бена на рыдающую Беверли.

– Бев... – вместо него заговорил Эдди. – Мы можем попытаться, но...

– Сейчас все рухнет. – предупредил Майк. – Это место исчезнет вслед за Пеннивайзом. Нам нужно успеть выбраться отсюда, пока нас не погребло вместе с этим местом.

– Ричи!!! – голос Беверли срывался.

– Давай попробуем, Билл. – ответил Ричи, хоть никакой надежды на пробуждение Бена у него не было.

Вдвоем они донесли тело Бена до прохода, через который они пробрались внутрь. Камни вокруг них падали с новой силой и более быстрой скоростью. Логово монстра разрушалось, и времени оставалось все меньше.

– Надо п-подниматься наверх, – сказал Билл. – Мы вряд ли сможем…

– Нам придется оставить его здесь? – с ужасом спросила Беверли

– У нас нет выбора! – встал на сторону Билла Майк. – Либо мы выберемся и выживем, либо все умрем.

Беверли перевела взгляд с них на Эдди, мысленно спрашивая его мнения. Тот опустил взгляд в землю. Никому не хотелось умирать.

– Бев, прости. – вместо Эдди ответил Ричи.

Беверли бросилась к Бену, чтобы в последний раз обнять его.

– Я не успела сказать тебе... – говорила она, покрывая его холодное лицо поцелуями. – Я не успела извиниться перед тобой. За то, что не видела. За то, что полюбила так поздно.

Ричи взял Беверли за руку и помог ей подняться наверх. Билл и Майк положили бездыханное тело друга на землю и начали поднялись следом за Эдди. Каждый из них обернулся, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на Бена. Каждому из них показалось, что вместо взрослого и статного мужчины на холодной земле лежал, свернувшись калачиком, полный мальчик. Пройдет много времени, прежде чем они поделятся друг с другом этим видением.

Они успевают выбраться из дома за считанные секунды. За ними сыпалась пыль, ломались стены и падали потолки. Дом в одно мгновение валится на землю. Беверли не могла на это смотреть. Она обняла Ричи и спрятала свое лицо на его груди. Ричи прижал ее к себе ближе. Он понимал ее боль. Он видел в мертвых огнях, как умирал Эдди, но не хотел думать о том, что он и его друзья могли оставить Эдди под завалами дома на Нейболт Стрит. Только благодаря Бену этот кошмар не стал реальностью. Эдди стоял рядом, целый и невредимый.

«Я сдержу свое обещание, Бен. Я буду честен с собой. Твоя жертва не будет напрасной»

И тут Ричи заплакал, еще крепче прижимая к груди рыжую макушку Беверли.

***

Вода в карьере такая же зеленая, как и двадцать семь лет назад. Ничего не изменилось. Изменились только они. Выросли, повзрослели, постарели. Табличка «Нырять и купаться запрещено!» и сейчас не имела для них никакого значения. Грязные и усталые, Неудачники только что потеряли друга и избежали смерти.

Беверли снова пошла первая: перелезла через ограду, сняла кроссовки и не оглядываясь прыгнула с обрыва в зеленую воду. Мужчины последовали за ней. Они все плавали в этом искусственном озере, где часто играли, когда были детьми. Никому из них не хотелось возвращаться в детство, но так распорядилась судьба.

Ричи сел на выступ и снял свои очки. В потрескавшемся стекле была кровь Бена. Это могла быть кровь Эдди, снова лезла непрошеная мысль, и он потряс головой, стараясь прогнать ее куда подальше.

– Знаете, что? – Эдди решил первым нарушить тишину. – Я даже не буду ничего говорить по поводу чистоты данной воды. Просто скажу, что Бену здесь нравилось. Он любил это место. Сам мне сказал на следующий день, когда мы были тут впервые. Говорил, нам нужно еще раз искупаться всем вместе до конца лета.

– Да, было весело тогда. – ответил Билл. Майк понимающе кивнул следом

Беверли по-прежнему умывала лицо, но слезы были видны на ее лице.

– Ты злишься, Бев? – спросил ее Ричи, пока остальные Неудачники беззаботно плавали в воде

– Злюсь? – переспросила она.

– Что мы оставили его там. Если бы это был... – он запнулся, а потом продолжил. – В общем, я бы, наверное, метал и рвал на твоем месте. Или бы решил остаться там.

– Я бы тебе не позволила. – сказала Беверли. – Даже если бы ты возненавидел меня и всех нас, мы бы не оставили тебя там умирать.

Они снова обнялись. К ним присоединились и другие. Билл сжимал руку Беверли, Майк обхватил их вместе с Ричи своими большими руками, а Эдди снова положил свою ладонь на плечо комика.

Никто не знал, как долго они все стояли в воде, обнимая друг друга. Они сами не особо хотели знали. Было только осознание того, что их друзей больше нет. Стэна они так и не увидели, а с Беном они не смогли нормально проститься. Даже хоронить было нечего. Всем им нужно было жить дальше после пережитых ужасов, и каждый из них давал про себя обещание, что всегда будут помнить эту жертву.

Вернувшись в город, Беверли первая обратила, что шрам на ее руке исчез. Она окликнула остальных ребят. Все посмотрели на свои ладони. Билл, заставивший поклясться всех двадцать семь лет назад, сам держал кусок стекла и делал разрез на ладони каждого Неудачника, и теперь клятва была снята с каждого из них.

– Значит, это конец, – проговорил он.

– Ничто не длится вечно, – сказал Майк.

– Кроме, наверное, любви, – добавила Беверли, убрав последние слезы с глаз.

Ричи резко повернулся и посмотрел на Эдди, который по-прежнему разглядывал свою руку.

– И желания.


	2. Решение

Ричи бродил по коридорам «Дерри Таун-хаус», обдумывая, как возвращаться к прежней жизни. После воспоминаний о родном городе, детстве и всех тех ужасах, которые они в себе таили, ничего уже не могло быть прежним. Раз и навсегда избавившись от Пеннивайза, никто из них не мог сразу же покинуть Дерри. В городской библиотеке по-прежнему лежал труп Генри Бауэрса, и Майк настаивал на том, чтобы вызвать полицию и рассказать все, как было. Он хотел покинуть Дерри с чистой совестью, и Ричи не мог с этим поспорить. Дом на Нейболт Стрит был полностью разрушен, но Беверли хотела сделать небольшой мемориал в память о Бене, и ее решение все поддержали единогласно. В итоге они остались.

Легенду для полиции сочинять не пришлось, все было довольно прозрачно: сбежавший из психиатрической клиники Бауэрс напал на Майка в безумном помешательстве, Ричи ударил психопата топором в попытке самообороны, а поспешившие на помощь Эдди и Беверли стали свидетелями. Бауэрсы были чуть ли не самой расистской семьей в Дерри, а на Генри уже висело убийство отца, потому полиция закрыла дело быстро и до суда не дошло, чему еще поспособствовали связи Ричи. Однако каждый из Неудачников ходил в полицейский участок и давал все возможные показания. Единственным трудным вопросом оказался в том, чтобы объяснить, куда пропал еще один мужчина, приехавший с ними в Дерри. Тут уже без легенды нельзя было обойтись.

Беверли рассказала, что Бен Хэнском – успешный и популярный архитектор, и он хотел сделать подарок своему родному городу: снести дом на Нейболт Стрит и построить на его месте учреждение для детей. Она говорила о том, как они вместе пошли проверить состояние дома, и, оказавшись внутри, Бен понял, что дом в крайне аварийном состоянии, и велел Беверли выйти наружу. Когда она сказала, что дом разрушился на ее глазах, она заплакала. Не потому что так требовала легенда, а потому что это было правдой. Полицейский предложил ей воды и соединил ее с местными властями. Так Беверли получила разрешение на создание мемориала.

Совместными усилиями Неудачники сделали мраморное надгробие на месте обвала на Нейболт стрит. Оно одиноко стояло на большом и пустом участке, окруженное лишь травой. Надпись на камне гласила «Бенджамин Хэнском. 1976 - 2016. Лучший человек. Лучший друг». Под большими буквами маленькими было написано «От Беверли, Эдди, Ричи, Майка и Билла». Хотя бы одного друга им удалось достойно похоронить, думал в тот день Ричи, вспоминая о Стэне. Они даже не увидели его спустя двадцать семь лет. А от Бена остались только вещи в его гостиничной комнате. Никто из них не додумался сделать хотя бы совместную фотографию: все были заняты истреблением древнего зла.

Так прошло два с половиной месяца, в скорби, разбирательствах и переосмысливании жизни. Теперь пришла пора возвращаться по домам.

Ричи с утра связался со своим менеджером Стивом и назвал ему точную дату и время своего полета в Лос-Анджелес. К его большому удивлению, услышав всю историю, кроме той части с сверхъестественным чудовищем в облике клоуна, Стив отнесся с небольшим, но пониманием, и пообещал устроить Ричи интервью, в котором он сможет рассказать своим поклонникам о случившихся событиях. Едва Ричи закончил разговор, он начал расхаживать по коридорам гостевого дома. Вещей с собой не так много, он уже был готов уезжать из ненавистного Дерри, но хотел дождаться остальных.

Прохаживаясь между комнатами, Ричи услышал громкие препирательства, которые доносились из номера Эдди. Он подошел ближе к его двери и прислушался.

– Да, дорогая! Ты все верно услышала! Сегодня я еду в Бангор, сажусь на самолет и лечу в Нью-Йорк! И со мной будет моя подруга, которая потеряла своего любимого! Почему? Потому что мы живем в одном гребаном городе?! Я не хотел кричать, я просто устал говорить одно и тоже по несколько сотен раз.

Ричи усмехнулся. Он знал, что Эдди и Беверли поедут в Нью-Йорк одним рейсом, но не предполагал, что тот расскажет об этом своей ненаглядной и необъятной жене. Чего удивляться, подумал Ричи, если он всегда считал Эдди храбрым. Храбрее, чем он сам.

– Ей очень нужна поддержка, и я надеялся на твое понимание, и мне очень жаль, что ты думаешь, что я буду изменять тебе прямо на борту самолета. Больше не хочу слышать эту глупость. Да, я позвоню тебе, как сяду на самолет, и да, я позвоню, как только лично пилот мне объявит, что мы уже пролетаем над Нью-Йорком.

Ричи едва сдерживался от смеха. Парень, который метнул копье прямо в пасть паука с лицом клоуна и размером чуть меньше Статуи Свободы, отчитывался перед своей женой как школьник. Как сын перед матерью, подсказала мысль.

– Я тебя люблю, Майра, – донеслось из номера.

Ричи Тозиер не мог назвать себя знатоком в делах любовных, но он был готов поклясться, что это было самое безэмоциональное и сухое «Я тебя люблю», которое ему довелось слышать. Но это ничего не меняло, думал он про себя. Эдди был все еще женатым гетеросексуальным мужчиной, для которого признание в любви от сорокалетнего комика станет очередной неудачной шуткой. К тому же, Ричи снова упустил момент, когда нужно было признаться в своих чувствах. Вот такой вот город Дерри, настолько гомофобный, что даже обстоятельства мешали. У Ричи теперь в запасе оставались только часы.

Выпив в баре, он обратно поднялся на второй этаж и постучался в дверь номера Беверли. Дверь не была закрыта, а потому приоткрылась от удара его пальцев. Ричи заглянул внутрь и увидел Билла, который прижимал к себе Беверли. Плакала она или нет, он не мог рассмотреть. Ричи вспомнил слова Бена, адресованные Биллу «Позаботься о Беверли». Ему стало печально от той мысли, что чувства Бена могли не оказаться взаимными. Но он хотя бы признался, а Ричи продолжал бояться.

Ричи постучал еще раз в приоткрывшуюся дверь, и Билл с Беверли повернулись вслед за звуком.

– Привет, Беви, – Ричи помахал ей рукой и улыбнулся так обнадеживающе, как он умел. – Я хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

– Спасибо, Ричи, все хорошо. – Беверли провела рукой по раскрасневшимся щекам. – И тебе спасибо, Билл. Я буду рассчитывать на твою помощь.

– Без проблем. – кратко ответил Билл и поспешил покинуть номер, напоследок похлопав Ричи по плечу.

– Когда мы были с Беном, пока вы отвлекали Оно, - Ричи продолжил говорить, проходя внутрь номера. – он сказал Биллу заботиться о тебе.

– Билл рассказал мне об этом, – сказала Беверли, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с большой сумкой.

– Ты нравилась Биллу в детстве, и Бен думал, что это взаимно. Даже спустя двадцать семь лет.

– Я помню, когда очнулась от мертвых огней, – Беверли говорила спокойно, но по ее голосу было слышно, что она опять плакала все утро, – первого, кого я видела, был Бен. Тогда и поняла, кто написал мне то стихотворение. Мне было так стыдно, потому что в тот момент я почувствовала разочарование. Ведь я думала, что это был Билл. Я забыла об этом, когда мы с Биллом поцеловались. А потом все забылось, когда я уехала из Дерри. А Бен хранил листок с моим именем все эти годы, хотя даже не задумывался, откуда он. Я была так слепа, Ричи.

Она подняла на Ричи свои покрасневшие от слез глаз и ждала его ответа. Может быть, надеялась, что он в своей манере все переведет в шутку. Но в такой момент Ричи не мог шутить. На его глазах умер его друг детства, а некогда лучшая подруга оплакивала его уже третий месяц.

– Тебе нравился другой, и потом эти чувства вернулись. Ненадолго. – Он сел рядом и обнял Беверли за плечи. – Думаю, мы всегда видим и думаем больше о тех, в кого влюблены.

– Ого, – она легко улыбнулась. – Никогда не думала, что услышу от тебя такие слова.

– Сам от себя в шоке. – Ричи неуклюже пожал плечами и следом поправил очки. – Это место изменило нас. В очередной раз, это проклятый город…

– Я тонула в крови. Оно устроило мне такое испытание. Среди множества голосов, криков, оскорблений, я смогла услышать голос Бена. Угли в январском костре… Я бы сдалась и утонула в крови, если бы не он. Бен всегда заботился обо мне, оберегал меня, а я даже не успела поблагодарить его. И стих его сгорел в огне.

Беверли взяла руку Ричи и сжала своими ладонями.

– Но я запомнила его. И постараюсь не забыть. У меня с собой нет ручки или блокнота…

– Я могу одолжить тебе свой, – сказал Ричи. – Привык брать его с собой, и даже сюда. Мало ли, вдруг я придумаю целый гребанный стендап о своих детских страхах.

Беверли рассмеялась, а он бросил взгляд на приоткрытую сумку, из которой виднелась мужская одежда.

– Это…?

– Да. Я собрала все вещи Бена. Их немного, но не оставлять же их здесь? Я заберу их с собой.

– Теперь, когда все закончилось, наши пути расходятся. Но не все. Ты ведь в Нью-Йорке живешь, как и Эдди?

– Да, но я не очень хочу возвращаться.

Беверли не хотела говорить о своей проблеме ни во время приезда в Дерри, ни теперь, когда нужно было уезжать. Она всячески старалась уйти от разговора о своем браке, но это оказалось невозможным. Ричи выжидающе смотрел на нее, не задавая никаких вопросов, и продолжал держать ее за плечо. Он просто знал, что Беверли сама ему в итоге расскажет.

– Мы не говорили об этом. До приезда в Дерри я ушла от мужа. Вернее, сбежала.

– Я так и подумал, – сказал Ричи, убирая упавшие кудри со лба. – С тех пор, как ты сняла пиджак, твои синяки больше не секреты. Но почему, Бев? Как же так получилось, что ты...

– Вышла замуж за своего собственного отца? – Беверли нервно засмеялась. – Сама не знаю. Сначала все было хорошо, а потом... Потом я и сама не заметила, как все стало повторяться. Даже не знала, что повторяется, пока Майк не позвонил.

– Вопрос в том, почему ты не ушла раньше? – неожиданно громко для себя спросил Ричи.

– Наверное, по той причине, почему я не сбежала из дома. Ждала подходящей возможности. Хотела бежать куда-то, а не от чего-то. Но я не могла. Поверить трудно, что звонок из Дерри разорвал эту цепь. Но мне надо вернуться. Мне нужно развестись с ним официально. И моя работа…

– Хочешь я с тобой поеду?

Беверли посмотрела на Ричи так, словно впервые его увидела. Это был очень неожиданный для нее вопрос. Очень много неожиданностей случалось с Ричи за все время пребывания в Дерри.

– Разве у тебя нет дел? – спросила она.

– Если мой менеджер и спонсоры еще не придумали план, как прикончить меня по моему возвращению, то беспокоиться не о чем. Они ведь меня любят.

Ричи врал. Если он скажет своему менеджеру, что тот снова меняет маршрут, то даже покладистый Стив этого не выдержит. Он готов был послать к черту свою на волоске висящую жизнь и карьеру, если хоть немного сможет помочь вновь обретенной подруге.

– Спасибо, Ричи, но у тебя есть своя работа, и тебе нужно возвращаться на сцену. К тому же со мной будет Эдди. Кстати, ты не говорил с ним?

– А что Эдди? – затесался Ричи, и начал безраздельно говорить, – Он, конечно, мой дружбан, так что будем на связи. Да и шутки про мамаш уже устарели, что еще нам нужно обсудить?

Беверли посмотрела на Ричи снисходительным взглядом. Таким образом люди выражали жалость, а Ричи этого терпеть не мог. А еще он не любил, когда его могли прочесть, как открытую книгу, и по взгляду Беверли он понял – его раскусили.

– Ты знала, да?

– Наверное, еще с детства знала, – ответила Беверли. – Если б мы были не знакомы, то все равно бы заметила.

– Неужели из меня такой плохой актер? – Ричи вымученно рассмеялся. – А ведь мне еще роли в кино предлагали...

– Ты схватил его за руку. Когда мы бежали к Бену.

Смеяться больше не было возможности, и Ричи занервничал.

– Это было импульсивно.

– Ричи...

– В конце концов, он ведь, блять, мой лучший друг! Пусть я ни хрена не помнил про него!

– Дорогой... – Теперь пришла ее очередь класть руку на плечо друга.

– Да и как я к нему подойду? Скажу, что люблю его, мы сядем в машину и уедем в закат?! Заебись просто! Мы живем в разных частях страны, Бев. У него есть любимая скучная работа и любимая толстая жена.

– Ты разве знаешь? Вы вообще говорили о чем-нибудь?

Быть честным с собой. Так, кажется, сказал ему Бен. Быть честным со своими чувствами.

– Мы не виделись двадцать семь лет, мы вообще ни о чем серьезном не говорили. Только дурачились. Ну, или я дурачился.

– Ты должен сказать ему, Ричи, – решительно сказала Беверли.

– Сказать, что?

– Правду.

«Пообещай, что будешь честен с собой» – снова взывал голос в голове.

– Что ему даст моя правда, Бев?

– А вдруг это взаимно?

– А вдруг нет! – Ричи перешел на крик. – Я могу испортить ему настроение своей тупой шуткой, но, блять, жизнь я ему разрушать не собираюсь.

– Бен с тобой бы не согласился.

– Зато он во всем согласился бы с тобой.

Они оба замолчали на недолгое время.

– Ричи, если мы снова начнем забывать друг друга… – Беверли заговорила первой, но Ричи был теперь расстроен еще больше.

– С тех пор, как я сюда приехал, ничего так в своей, блять, жизни не хотел, чтобы снова ничего не вспоминать. Особенно его.

– О ком вы говорите?

Как только заговорил кто-то третий, Ричи и Беверли тут же вскочили с кровати и перевели взгляд на дверь. У входа показался Эдди в серой куртке поверх чистых светло-голубой рубашки и джинсах.

– Эдди, – начала говорить Беверли, но Ричи прервал ее.

– Да так. Вспоминал одного хулигана, который задирал меня. Тот еще мудила.

– Ты его только сейчас вспомнил? – с подозрением спросил Эдди.

– Ну наш родной город такой особенный, вспоминаешь даже самое незначительное событие своей никчемной жизни.

Ричи пытался смеяться, но это выходило еще более вымученно, чем в разговоре с Беверли.

– Или ты его видел в мертвых огнях? – снова задал вопрос Эдди.

Беверли повернулась к Ричи и вновь посмотрела на него с большим удивлением.

– Мертвых огнях?

– Ты что, не рассказал ей? – удивлению Эдди не было предела.

– Так хватит! – снова закричал Ричи – Рассказал бы, если б ты не зашел, Эдди-Спагетти. Ты-то чего хотел?

– Узнать, как себя чувствует Беверли.

– Я в порядке, Эдди. Забираю вещи Бена с собой. – Та приветливо ему улыбнулась и показала на лежащую на кровати сумку.

– И раз уж ты здесь, Балабол, – продолжил Эдди, – хотел предложить тебе поехать вместе в аэропорт, но вижу, что ты не в духе.

– Я планировал посетить еще одно место напоследок, так что можешь ехать без меня. – сказал Ричи. – Или пригласить Билла или Майка. Или даже их обоих. Они с удовольствием составят тебе компанию.

Эдди недовольно хмыкнул и вышел из комнаты.

– Ты не был резок, Ричи? – спросила Беверли.

– Поверь, мы бы тут уже орали друг на друга, если бы не ты. – с неуверенностью ответил Ричи. Он и сам не верил своим словам.

– Надо сказать ему.

Ричи с грустью вздохнул. Он мысленно извинился перед Беном.

– Я не готов, Бевви. Знаю, что обещал быть честным по отношению к себе, но я правда думаю, что сейчас не то время. Надо возвращаться домой.

Беверли не стала спорить или возражать.

– Ты прав. Нужно возвращаться к прежней жизни.

Эти слова звучало так же удручающе, как ему думалось этим утром. Никто из них не верил в то, что все будет, как раньше. Но жизнь продолжалась; закончилось только то, что произошло в Дерри.

– Ричи! – окликнула Беверли, как только Ричи собрался покинуть ее номер. – Думаю, что мы все догадывались в свое время, не помню. Но что я знаю, так это то, что мы всегда тебя поддержим.

Тебе поддержку нужна больше, подумал Ричи, но Беверли, как и Бен, всегда думала о друзьях. Он шутливо послал ей воздушный поцелуй и скрылся за дверью.

***

Место, о котором Ричи говорил Эдди и Беверли, было самым болезненным воспоминанием для него. Он впервые пришел на Мост Поцелуев, после того, как тогда четырнадцатилетний Эдди Каспбрак забрался к нему в гамак в их подземном клубном доме и делил с ним пространство. Тогда уже до юного Ричи стало потихоньку доходить, что ему больше нравятся мальчики, чем девочки. В таком городе, как Дерри, это было страшно. Еще страшнее было то, что он стал испытывать к своему другу отнюдь не дружеские чувства. Стащив из домика оставленный кем-то ножик, Ричи в тот день попрощался с Неудачниками, и ноги сами понесли его к Мосту. Всплеск эмоций и гормонов, думал Ричи, и тем не менее ему нужно было навестить то место перед отъездом.

Приехав на мост, Ричи вышел из машины и стал просматривать надписи на бортике. К его же удивлению, оставленная им надпись нашла быстро. Большие буквы Р + Э уже были не так заметны, когда Ричи вырезал их впервые. Он снова взял с собой ножик, совершенно спонтанно, словно чувствовал, что так нужно. Ричи опустился на корточки и стал водить лезвием по уже имеющимся вырезам. Он вряд ли нашел бы в себе силы признаться лучшему другу, что любил его в четырнадцать и продолжает любить в сорок, но этот Мост и это город запомнят. Еще есть время, обнадеживал себя Ричи, а пока это память.

– Ричи?

Он резко подскочил, выронив из рук ножик, и развернулся в сторону голоса. Он увидел того, кого никогда не ожидал увидеть на этом месте.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Эдди?

– У меня встречный вопрос. – сказал Эдди, скрестив руки на груди.

– А ты сначала на мой ответь.

– Хотел кое-что сделать перед отъездом.

– Тоже вспомнил свою детскую любовь? – Ричи легонько толкнул друга локтем. – Она была такой же пухлой, как твоя жена?

– Да пошел ты. – Эдди отмахнулся от него. – И не обязан я тебе что-то говорить.

– Как грубо, Эдс. Мы же лучшие друзья.

– Не называй меня «Эдс», и ты так и не ответил.

– Потому что ты не ответил.

– А может я не хочу отвечать?

– Тогда и я не буду.

– Ну и ладно.

Снова препираемся, думал Ричи, и в тот момент понял, что ему было бы достаточно и таких отношений. Он любил Эдди тайно и мог продолжить это делать до самой старости, а потом в душе засмеялся от своих же мыслей. Но если Эдди все устраивало в его жизни, то ему придется с этим мириться.

– Ты так и будешь стоять тут, Эдди-Спагетти? – Ричи скрестил руки, так же, как и Эдди, и состроил такую же серьезную гримасу.

– Да, занял, очередь, на случай, если кто-то еще придет вспомнить свою былую любовь.

Ричи рассмеялся так, что схватился за затылок.

– А твое чувство юмора стало лучше с годами.

– Может наймешь меня своим сценаристом? – язвительно спросил Эдди. – Уж я-то напишу тебе шутки получше.

– Ну уж нет, Эдди. Я отныне буду писать сам. Давняя встреча со старым клоуном-убийцей – это так вдохновляет, знаешь ли.

– Заткнись и заканчивай побыстрее. – проворчал Эдди. – Я хотел побыть один.

– Уже закончил, мой дорогой друг. Эта дряхлая изрезанная развалина полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Ричи отошел от бортика и отвернулся, как бы оставляя Эдди наедине с собой. Простояв так пять минут, он обернулся и увидел, что и сам Эдди не сдвинулся с места.

– В чем дело приятель? Ты забыл, как зовут твою первую любовь?

– Ричи, – неуверенно обратился Эдди. – Скажи, пожалуйста, кто такая «Э»?

– Что, прости? – переспросил Ричи, словно он не услышал этого вопроса.

– Кто она, эта «Э»? Ты ведь из-за нее пришел сюда перед отъездом?

Ричи покрутил маленький ножик в руках и спрятал его с ладонью в карман джинсов.

– Тебе не понравится мой ответ. – ответил он.

– А ты попробуй. – настаивал Эдди. – После нескольких дней пребывания в этой дыре, меня уже ничего не удивит или огорчит. Да и с чего бы мне не понравился…

– Это не девушка.

Ричи произнес это так спокойно, как мог, но волна беспокойства в нем только нарастала. В это время Эдди застыл и не знал, куда деть свои глаза. А Ричи не сводил с него своего взгляда. Было так тихо, что едва заметное дуновение ветерка раздавалось громким эхом.

– Вот как. – У Эдди опустились плечи, и он снова смотрел на друга. – Знаешь, никогда бы не подумал, что ты… Что тебе нравятся парни. Я имею в виду, все эти шутки про секс и мою мать… Боже, Рич... А ты…?

– Встречался ли с парнями? – задал Ричи встречный вопрос. Отступать было некуда, думал про себя. – Да, Эдди. Признаюсь тебе. Делаю блядский каминг-аут для лучшего друга. Да, мне нравились парни, когда еще шпаной был! Не то, чтобы я почти на тридцать лет забыл о том, что я гей. Хотя это звучит смешно, запишу в свою новую программу.

– Я всего лишь имел в виду, что не замечал, – растерянно говорил Эдди.

– Ты когда-нибудь заглядывал в местные газеты, Эдди? Что со мной бы произошло, если бы кто-то узнал?

– Тогда, когда ты нашел объявление о своей пропаже…

– Да, именно этого я и боялся! – сорвался на крик Ричи. – Не ебучих клоунов, а того, что кто-то узнает и убьет меня за это! Вот, чего я боялся!

Эдди подошел к Ричи и обнял его за плечи.

– Рич, прости меня. – говорил он, похлопывая друга по спине. – Мне жаль, что я выдавил из тебя это признание.

– Все равно бы вырвалось. – Ричи оставался неподвижным. Ему не хотелось сейчас заключать Эдди в ответные и еще более крепкие объятия. Рано, думал, он. – Я уже планировал это сделать по возвращению в Эл Эй. Больше не хотел скрывать. И я дал обещание Бену.

– Он знал? – удивленно спросил Эдди.

– И Беверли тоже. Не знаю, замечали ли Билл или Майк, а у Стэнли, увы, я никогда не узнаю.

– Ты ничего не подумай, Ричи, друг, – Эдди выпустил его из своих объятий, но руку со спину так и не убрал. – Если ты переживал за мою реакцию, то я вполне нормально к этому отношусь… Это, безусловно, шокирует, но, знаешь, у меня довольно прогрессивные взгляды. И мы же друзья. Мы ведь всегда доверяли с тобой друг другу чуть больше, чем другим.

– Да, Эдди, – с грустью сказал Ричи. – Но это было тридцать лет назад. Многое изменилось.

– Теперь, когда мы вспомнили друг друга, то должны держать связь. – в голосе Эдди снова звучал энтузиазм. – Я уже взял контакты всех, мы с Беверли едем вместе, ну а ты, если не скатишься окончательно, приедешь в Большое Яблоко с туром.

Ричи рассмеялся, и они вместе с Эдди направились в сторону его машины, поскольку Эдди пришел на Мост Поцелуев пешком. Он не спрашивал его больше о человеке, чье имя начинается на букву «Э», а Ричи не решился спросить, какого черта он вообще здесь делал. Пусть наши секреты останутся с нами, подумал Ричи и завел мотор, пока Эдди поспешно пристегивал ремень безопасности.

Но был один вопрос, от которого Ричи не смог удержаться.

– Ты реально смотрел мои выступления?

Не дожидаясь следующих расспросов, Эдди ответил уверенно и решительно:

– Полная херня.

Мотор загудел, и они вдвоем поехали обратно в город. Больше дел в Дерри у них не оставалось. Их ждали их друзья, автобус до Бангора, а там и самолет, который увезет их далеко и навсегда из штата Мэн. Все остальное потом, думал каждый из них. Потом.

– Но смотрел, – хихикая, сказал Ричи.

– Надо было скоротать время, – с едва скрываемым равнодушием ответил Эдди.


	3. Домой

Ричи и Эдди вернулись как раз к тому моменту, когда остальные уже выгрузили весь багаж по машинам. Билл складывал свои вещи в багажник своего автомобиля, в то время как Беверли сидела на крыльце с большой сумкой на коленях. Затем к «Дерри Таун-Хаус» подошел Майк со своим небольшим чемоданом. Ричи остановил машину и вышел вместе с Эдди ему навстречу.

– Собрал все самое необходимое, Майки? – спросил Ричи.

– У меня и своих вещей не так много, – ответил Майк. – Машина есть, уже хорошо.

– Во Ф-флориду, значит? – спросил подошедший к ним Билл.

– Ага. – Майк широко улыбнулся. – Я должен посмотреть, что и как там.

– Об-бязательно дай нам знать, как д-доберешься. – Билл похлопал Майка по плечу.

– И ты тоже, Большой Билл. – Ричи повторил жест Билла, похлопав его по спине.

– Погоди-ка, – вмешался Эдди. – Я думал, вы оба летите в Лос-Анджелес.

– И я тоже, – добавила внезапно появившаяся Беверли. – Так куда ты поедешь, Ричи?

– В Чикаго. Домой.

Ричи облокотился на капот своей красной машины и окинул улицу взглядом. Погода было настолько солнечной, что Дерри запестрил новыми яркими красками. Ричи подумал, это от того, что он наконец-то сможет покинуть этот город на долгое время. Как там говорят, никогда не говори никогда. Рано или поздно они все равно вернуться сюда, только уже не ради инопланетного клоуна-убийцы. Здесь остался Бен, здесь была память о Стэне и об их давно ушедшем детстве. У них теперь разные дома, разбросаны по всей Америка. Но Дерри всегда будет их связывать. Навсегда этот город покинуть не получится. Так думал Ричи, переводя взгляд с солнечных улиц на своих друзей.

– Так что, нам с тобой не по пути, Билл. Если ты, конечно же, не захочешь пуститься в авантюру и поехать на север. – Ричи подмигнул ему, не заметив, как покосился на него рядом Эдди.

– Хватит с меня ав-в-вантюр, Ричи, – засмеялся Билл. – - Я вчера соз-званивался с режиссером, они уже закончили съемки и теперь ждут об-бсудить со мной концовку фильма.  
Ричи повернулся к Эдди и сделал удивленное лицо. Тот не понял, какой реакции он добивался, а от того просто подал плечами, из-за чего Ричи театрально вздохнул и вызвал смешок у Беверли.

– К тому же, – добавил Билл. – - Есть вопросы, которые даже на рас-стоянии нельзя решить. Мы с Одрой расстались на п-плохой ноте.

– Твоя жена. – Майк не спрашивал, а лишь подтверждал то, что они уже все знали. – Ты ей расскажешь о наших приключениях?

Все они дружно и громко рассмеялись, отчего немногие прохожие оборачивались в их сторону и косо смотрели на них.

– Только если в качестве сюжета для нового романа, – сказал Билл, смахивая с глаз слезы.

– А что, это идея! – подхватил Ричи. – Напиши про вот это все, что мы пережили, издай, заработаешь денег, а заодно оплатишь нам всем посттравматическую терапию.

– Я думал об этом на самом деле. – Билл оглянулся на город, а потом вновь обратился к друзьям. – Это была бы хорошая идея почтить память Бена и Стэна. И Джорджи, конечно же.

– Мы тебя всегда поддержим, – сказал Майк, и они с Биллом крепко обнялись.

В ответ на увиденное Ричи присвистнул.

– Не хочу ломать романтическую атмосферу, ребята, но нас уже ждут наши самолеты в Бангоре.

Билл и Майк дружно кивнули и отправились к своим машинам. Беверли взяла у Эдди ключ, чтобы упаковать свои вещи на заднее сидение его автомобиля. Ричи смотрел на нее с облегчением. Она больше не плакала.

– То есть ты выходишь из шкафа, а уже шутишь гейские шутки? – спросил внезапно Эдди, оставшись с Ричи наедине.

– У меня теперь карт-бланш на это, Эдс.

– Хватит меня так называть, придурок! – разразился внезапным криком покрасневший Эдди.

– Просто признай, что тебе это нравится, – рассмеялся Ричи и обхватил рукой плечо Эдди. – Да и кто тебя так будет называть, пока меня не будет? Или ты предпочитаешь «Эдичка»?

– Заткнись уже, бога ради! – Эдди убрал с себя руку Ричи, но его лицо стало еще более красным, словно оно успело сгореть на солнце.

В глубине души Ричи радовался тому, что ему удалось сохранить ту дружбу, которая у них с Эдди осталась, которая у них есть и будет. Пока они ехали обратно с Моста Поцелуев, он уже несколько раз пообещал себе, что ему хватит этой дружбы. Эдди женатый человек, который живет в другом городе и имеет куда более стабильную карьеру, даже если он, Ричи, не могу до конца понять, в чем заключается его работа. Вид смущающегося и краснолицего Эдди перечеркнул все его обещания и поставил на сердце печать с приговором «Любить». Ричи все еще любил и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Если несколько дней подготовки к ритуалу и борьбы с Пеннивайзом были страшным сном, то три последующих месяца стали долгим и невыносимым пробуждением. Пока он разбирался с полицией, принимал участие в похоронах Бена, Ричи то и дело переосмысливал все, что с ним случилось. Жизнь разбилась на две части: до Дерри и после. Не только для него. Беверли потеряла единственного человека, который любил ее больше всех и даже больше себя. Ричи часто вспоминал Бена. Он не мог не заметить, как его по-прежнему детские глаза угасали при виде Беверли и Билла вместе, но Бен так и не признался ей в своих чувствах.

– Потому что зачем признаваться тому, кто на твои чувства вряд ли ответит, да, Бен? – вопрос Ричи раздавался эхом в его голове.

Бен просил его быть честным с собой, и Ричи выполнил свое обещание. Он смог признать то, что скрывал так долго, что всегда было его частью. Его друзья поняли и приняли его таким, неудачником, шутившим про мамок и члены, и предпочитающим разглядывать с ног до головы мужчин нежели женщин. Если смогли они, значит смогут и другие, думал Ричи. Он уже знал, что расскажет правду, как только вернется домой. Но один секрет он пока оставит себе.

– Мы готовы ехать! – торжественно объявила Беверли, открывая дверь в машину Эдди. Билл и Майк уже сидели внутри своих авто с открытыми дверцами.

– Итак, – Ричи спрятал руки в карманы джинс и важной походкой направился к стоянке, - свидетели наконец-то могут покинуть место преступления и отправиться в путешествие, такое же долгое и приятное, как мой…

– Бип-бип, Ричи! – хором ответила Неудачники.

– Ну вас в жопу всех. – Ричи отмахнулся от друзей, состроив обидчивую гримасу.

– Шутки про мамок я едва, но выдерживал, – угрюмо сказал уже сидевший за рулем Эдди, – а вот про член он шутит еще хреновее.

– Леди и джентльмены, – Ричи встал театрально вскинул руки в сторону автомобиля Эдди, – это говорит мой самый преданный фанат.

– Иди нахуй, Ричи, – пробубнил тот, пока хохочущая Беверли садилась рядом с ним на переднее сидение.

– Только после вас, мистер Каспбрак, – сказал Ричи, забираясь внутрь своей машины.

Шум моторов разворошил затихшую улицу, и четыре автомобиля друг за другом покинули «Дерри Таун-Хаус», а затем и сам Дерри.

Они приехали в Бангор под вечер и сразу же прямо в аэропорт. Первым уехал Майк, рейс которого объявили спустя десять минут после их прибытия. Ричи посчитал это вполне справедливым, ведь он все двадцать семь лет находился в осточертевшем Дерри. Майк обнял их всех, а Билла особенно долго, как заметил Ричи, который глядя на это прощание бросал многозначительные взгляды на Эдди и Беверли. Следующим улетел Билл, который попрощался сначала с Беверли, а потом с ними. Ричи шепнул Биллу на ухо, что Беверли он не обнимал так долго, как Майка, отчего получил легкий шлепок по затылку. От увиденного Эдди засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши, как ребенок. Все они сблизились заново, и как бы легко на вид не было расставаться, в душе это было сложно. Майк боялся, что они снова будут забывать друг друга, и показал напоследок блокнот с их номерами. Билл перед посадкой взял с каждого телефон и слово позвонить по прибытию. Сидевшая в зале ожидания Беверли создала групповой чат, куда она могла бы им писать, улыбаясь той же улыбкой, какой и двадцать семь лет назад – по-детски счастливой.

Спустя время диспетчер объявил следующий рейс, и пришла пора Эдди и Беверли отправляться в путь. Ричи поставил свою сумку на пол и приготовился прощаться. «Не уезжай» – хотелось сказать ему, но разумом понимал, что они в чужом городе, а их дома находятся в разных частях страны. Об этом легко забыть. Так по-детски, думал он про себя.

– Передавай привет миссис Каспбрак, – сказал Ричи, крепко сжимая ладонь Эдди и, подмигнув, добавил – Я обязательно ей позвоню.

– Я не удивлюсь, если твои контакты у меня случайно затеряются, – Эдди попытался сказать это равнодушно, но его голос в конце задергался.

– У меня большие связи, Эдди-Спагетти. Не потеряешься. – Ричи с размаху хлопнул Эдди по спине, отчего тот попятился вперед и закашлялся. Беверли прикрыла лицо рукой, едва сдерживаясь от смеха.

– Господи, блядь, и зачем я тебя только вспомнил?

«Не забывай» – молило сознание, молило сердце, молило все внутри Ричи, отчего хотелось плакать. Снова. На Мосту Поцелуев ему хотелось плакать, но он нашел в себе силы сдержаться. Тогда он еще мог несколько часов видеть Эдди. А теперь оставались минуты. «Я не забуду больше»

– Еще одно, Эдуардо! – он положил руку на плечо Эдди и выпрямил его перед собой. – На тебе лежит огромная ответственность – доставить Беверли домой целой и невредимой. Узнаю, что не справился, приеду и накажу лично.

– Закрой уже свой рот и жди свой ебаный рейс! – Эдди не выдержал и прикрикнул так, что многие обернулись в их сторону. – Бев очень повезло, что она полетит со мной.

«Я бы хотел полететь с тобой» – Ричи прилагал большие усилия, чтобы не сказать эти слова вслух. Сжимая кулаки до боли, он только мог смотреть на Эдди почти что дружеским взглядом.

– Надеюсь, ты ей не надоешь своими нудными рассказами. – Он рассмеялся, что получилось очень неестественно.

«Я бы хотел остаться с тобой» – Ричи в данной момент захотелось, чтобы это его сердце вытащили наружу и раздавили, потому что контролировать его было очень сложно. Разум туманило от скорой разлуки.

– Береги себя, – Беверли обняла его и поцеловала щеку. – Дай нам знать, как доберешься.

– Да, не забудь, – добавил Эдди.

– Да-да-да, слово скаута, что дам всем знать, как только моя задница будет сидеть в аэропорту Чикаго.

– До встречи, дорогой, – Беверли взяла свои сумки и помахала ему рукой. – Я люблю тебя.

– И я тебя, Бев, – ответил Ричи, махая в ответ.

«Я люблю тебя» Как легко говорить это Беверли, и как сложно было удержаться, чтобы не сказать это Эдди. Ричи знал, что он подумает об этом или как очередной шутке, или очередной дружеской издевке. Для самого Ричи эти слова имели большую важность. Она росла с каждым днем пребывания в Дерри, и, Ричи был уверен, продолжит расти за пределами штата Мэн. И момент был совсем не тот. Слишком поздно, думал Ричи, слишком рано. «Я люблю тебя, Эдди» застряло где-то в области груди,

– Аста луэго, Эдуардо!*

– Да-да, до встречи, Балабол. – еще недавно сердившийся Эдди отвечал с той же теплотой, с какой обнимал его на Мосту. Вот уж человек-настроение, и от этой мысли Ричи засмеялся.

Когда они с Беверли скрылись за входом на посадку, он сразу же снял очки и начал протирать глаза, не давая волю слезам.

***

Ричи выглянул в иллюминатор на скрывающееся за облаками солнце. Розово-золотое небо гипнотизировало яркими переливающимися цветами. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так просто любовался небом. Каждый предыдущий перелет Ричи сопровождался небольшой дозой алкоголя и крепким сном. Сейчас же ему хотелось всматриваться вдаль и любоваться той красотой, что он видел за окном. Он спрашивал себя, всегда ли мир был таким красивым, или же события в Дерри буквально открыли ему глаза. Ричи запротестовал про себя: так было раньше, когда он был младше, когда они все были детьми. Когда Ричи приехал в Дерри, не все воспоминания вернулись к нему сразу, а за прошедшие три месяца он пришел к осознанию, что большую часть он намеренно давил их в себе. Сейчас его голова и разум были в порядке. Только красиво разноцветное небо и прорезающие облака тонкие солнечные лучи не помогали отвлечься от мыслей об Эдди.

Ричи не жалел, что не сказал Эдди о своих чувствах. То, что они оставались друзьями, вселяло в него надежду, что их отношения останутся такими же крепкими, как когда-то в детстве. Это было очень для него важно, и Ричи поклялся себе, что если он не может разлюбить Эдди или же избавиться от этих чувств, то он станет для него хорошим другом. Эдди принял его, и счастью Ричи не было предела. У него в телефоне был сохранен номер Эдди, а в блокноте записан его адрес в Нью-Йорке, и для Ричи это стало сокровищем, которое нужно было сберечь любой ценой до прибытия в Чикаго. Он снова посмотрел в окно и улыбнулся навстречу уходящему солнцу. Они обязательно встретятся. Как можно чувствовать себя несчастным, когда есть возможность навестить друг друга на День благодарения или Рождество?

Ричи не мог перестать думать и о Беверли. Конечно, с Эдди она была в безопасности, но он не могу не беспокоиться о том, что будет с ней, когда Эдди заберет его жена, и сама Беверли останется одна. Как-то она упоминала в разговоре с Ричи, что в Нью-Йорке у нее есть подруга, у которой она будет жить. Но факт оставался фактом – Беверли была все еще замужем. Перед отъездом Ричи предложил Беверли помощь, и он правда готов был еще несколько месяцев заниматься чем угодно, только не своей висящей на волоске карьерой, только если бы это как-нибудь помогло Беверли. Ричи забывал, что она всегда была сильной девочкой, пережившая нападки хулиганов и избиения своего отца, и теперь ей нужно было столкнуться с садистом-мужем. Бен бы защитил ее, положил бы все свое имущество и все свои связи лишь бы спасти Беверли от этого брака. Но Ричи не переживал, потому что был уверен: Эдди позаботится о ней. Он ближе их всех, он рядом. Чтобы Эдди не сделал, Ричи уже гордился им наперед. С такой мыслью его глаза сомкнулись.

Ричи прилетел в Чикаго рано утром. Ноги на земле чувствовались странно. Он и подумать не мог, что успеет отвыкнуть от полетов за такое короткое время. Три месяца в Дерри длились словно целую вечность, а сам город забирал все силы, но теперь он свободен. И он дома. Ричи всматривался в толпу людей и среди них заметил знакомую фигуру, которая уже ждала его возле выхода. Только сейчас он обратил внимания, насколько Стив напоминал ему Эдди. Наверное, поэтому ему было с ним всегда легко работать, а Стив имел ангельское терпение, как и его возлюбленный друг.

– Добро пожаловать домой, Ричи Тозиер, – сказал Стив серьезным голосом.

У Ричи отлегло на душе, ведь он готовился, что их диалог сразу же начнется с допроса на месте преступления, то есть появления.

– И я рад тебя видеть, Стиви, – Ричи подарил ему свою самую приветливую улыбку и сделал приветственный жест. – Надеюсь, ты все еще мой менеджер?

– Если я встречаю тебя в аэропорту, ни свет ни заря, спустя три месяца после твоего внезапного отъезда, то думаю, да, Тозиер. Я все еще твой менеджер. Давай заберем твой багаж и поедем в офис.

– Даже домой нельзя заехать?

– Ничего, приведешь себя в порядок на месте.

Пока они ехали на машине Стива, Ричи пил купленный в аэропорту кофе и надеялся, что Эдди с Беверли благополучно добрались до Нью-Йорка. Он уже написал сообщения Биллу и Майку, которые были все еще в пути, а остальным пока не торопился. Что-то не давало, пугало его изнутри. Ричи был уверен, Эдди встретит в аэропорту его прелестная жена, а кто встретит Беверли. Что если ее муж придет и будет строить из себя заботливого и любящего супруга? Ричи сделал еще один глоток, обжигающий горло настолько, что волнение ушло вместе с дискомфортом. Эдди обо всем позаботиться. Он верил ему.

– Могу ли я спросить, не дожидаясь приезда в офис? – обратился Ричи к своему менеджеру.

– Спрашивай, – ответил Стив.

– Что ты для меня придумал на этот раз?

Ричи знал, что просто так на три месяца никуда не исчезают, тем более знаменитости такого уровня, как он, и это входило в обязанности Стива: придумывать для него легенды, которые бы не опорочили его и без того хрупкий статус звезды.

– Реабилитационный центр. – Стив, удерживая руль, посмотрел Ричи в глаза.

– Пардон? – переспросил тот, стараясь не выплеснуть на себя остатки кофе. – Все настолько хреново?

– Ты из-за волнения завалил собственное шоу, потом ты внезапно уезжаешь, чтобы позвонить и сказать, что твой друг детства покончил с собой, – спокойно говорил Стив. – Но никто не проводит столько времени на поминках. А за тобой уже были замечены проблемы с алкоголем, и нечего на меня так смотреть, Тозиер!

Ричи притих без каких-либо попыток оправдаться. Со Стивом это всегда было бесполезно.

– И вот на фоне затянувшейся депрессии и алкоголя ты прошел трехмесячный курс реабилитации в одной из клиник Бангора, штат Мэн.

– Значит, Дерри упоминать не будем? – спросил Ричи.

– Оставь эту задохлую провинцию для своих шуток, Рич, – сказал Стив. – Сейчас самое главное – это спасти твою карьеру, если для тебя это важно.

– Конечно важно, что за вопросы, – Ричи снял крышку со стакана и допил свой кофе. – А кому интервью будем давать?

– Сначала в газету, а там посмотрим, – ответил Стив, – я уже договорился, интервью возьмет у тебя Джессика Лэйн, журналист «Чикаго Ньюз». Если оно будет хорошим, его продадут и другим издательствам, а потом…

– А потом снова в Эл Эй?

– До этого теперь нужно расти заново, друг мой, – иронично произнес Стив. – Советую тебе повыступать пока дома.

– Я уже кое-что придумал, Стив, – решительно произнес Ричи, сжимая в кулаке картонный стаканчик, – и я напишу это сам.

Лицо Стива озарилось гордостью, чего Ричи уже давно не видел.

– Жду с нетерпением, значит.

***

– Нам пора отдыхать, Беверли, – сказал Эдди, надевая себе на глаза маску для сна.

– Одну минуту, Эдди, – ответила Беверли, не отрывая глаза и пальцы от экрана телефона. – Я почти закончила.

– Что ты вообще там делаешь? – поинтересовался Эдди. – Я думал, ты спрятала свой мобильный.

– Я забыла попросить бумагу у Ричи. Хочу записать стих Бена в заметках, чтобы не забыть его.

Эдди ничего не мог возразить и только добавил:

– Как допечатаешь, ляг и отдохни.

Беверли кивнула в ответ, а Эдди окончательно погрузился в темноту, закрыв глаза. Сон всегда помогал справляться ему с перелетами, а маска помогала ему поскорее заснуть. Беверли напевала какую-то мелодию про себя, и Эдди про себя был благодарен ей, ведь он совсем не умеет успокаивать. Беверли заботилась о нем все время, а он даже о себе сам позаботиться не может. От груза мыслей Эдди зажмурился еще больше и попытался заснуть. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.

Эдди не мог перестать думать о Ричи. Его признание на Мосту Поцелуев шокировало его не больше, чем новость о возвращении Оно. Эдди пытался вспомнить, замечал ли он что-то такое в поведении Ричи до их первого расставания. Он всегда был взбалмошным мальчишкой, который или проводил время у игровых автоматов, или развлекал их, Клуб Неудачников своими несмешными шутками. Несмотря на все его шуточки про его любовно-половой опыт, Эдди никогда не видел, чтобы Ричи интересовался девочками. Единственной была Беверли, но Ричи никогда не смотрел на нее, как Билл или Бен. Еще он много шутил про мать Эдди. Очень много. Настолько, что Эдди могли присниться кошмары с участием его лучшего друга и матери. В детстве две женщины занимали прочное место в его голове, рассуждал Эдди, пока сон к нему не приходил, а что происходило в течении этих двадцати семи лет ему не было известно. Ричи не говорил о том, что он состоял в каких-нибудь отношениях, с женщинами или мужчинами, зато постоянно расспрашивал о его жене. Эдди пришел к выводу, что его волновали не столько его отношения с женой, сколько он сам. Могло ли быть, чтобы Ричи был влюблен в него?

Эдди издал смешок. Может и правда нужно было наняться в сценаристы к известному Ричи Тозиеру и писать для него более смешной материал? То, что сам Ричи предпочитал мужчин, не говорило о том, что у него могут быть какие-то там чувства к Эдди Каспбраку. Но Эдди не мог не представить себе, чтобы случилось, если бы Ричи признался ему в любви. И он знал ответ, потому что Эдди был женат. Несмотря на участившиеся ссоры и разногласия Майра по-прежнему была важной и неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Эдди не мог себе представить, что он смог бы променять свой устойчивый и стабильный уклад жизни ради новых авантюр. Хватит с него Дерри! А у Ричи есть своя жизнь, думал Эдди, с постоянными выступлениями, не такими уж смешными шутками и разного рода отношениями, о которых ему не хотелось вообще думать. Но где-то в глубине души он чувствовал, что уже начинает скучать по другу.

Тут Эдди осекся от внезапного удара в плечо и тут же снял маску посмотреть, в чем дело. На его плече лежала голова Беверли, а ее рыжие локоны спали вниз, закрывая ее лицо полностью. Эдди сперва стало любопытно, когда она уснула, ведь он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что совершенно забыл о том, что летит домой не один. Эдди поглядил ее по волосам и прислонился к ней ближе. Рядом с подругой и сон пришел к нему быстрее.

Эдди и Беверли прилетели в Нью-Йорк поздней ночью. Путь их был самый короткий, но все же после перелета они оба чувствовали усталость. Эдди так и не сомкнул глаз в самолете, а Беверли дремала недолго, поэтому он то и делала, что зевала, не выпуская из рук сумку.

– Похоже, нас пока никто не встречает, – сказал Эдди, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Еще рано, это нормально, – ответила Беверли. – Ты не хочешь выпить кофе?

– Я с превеликим удовольствием…

– Эдди!!!

Они оба вздрогнули и начали осматриваться, откуда шел громкий женский голос. Его обладательница была полной женщиной в легком зеленом пальто, плотно облегающее ее фигуру. Первой ее заметила Беверли, и она показала Эдди.

– Вот и дождались, – сказала она. – Нас встречают.

Эдди увидел свою жену, но улыбаться ей навстречу отчего-то совсем не хотелось. Близилось расставание з Беверли, теперь уже со всеми Неудачниками. С Ричи.

– Эдичка!!!

Он заметил озабоченный взгляд Беверли и натянул на себя улыбку, от которой до боли сводило скулы.

– Майра?! – Эдди постарался изобразить удивление. – Я же говорил, что меня встречать не нужно.

– Я не могла не встретить тебя, дорогой, – едва не плача сказала Майра, обнимая Эдди своими большими руками. – Мне нужно было убедиться, что у тебя все хорошо. Ты ничего не забыл в самолете?

– Все под контролем, любимая. – Эдди отвечал спокойно, но про себя продолжал думать, почему отвечать жене стало так невыносимо тяжело.

Тут Майра заметила рядом с ними Беверли, которая приветливо улыбалась.

– А вы кто? – слегка суровым тоном спросила Майра. – Я вас не знаю.

– Приятно познакомиться, миссис Каспбрак. – Беверли протянула руку для рукопожатия. – Меня зовут Беверли Марш.

Маленькие глаза Майры увеличились от удивления, а сама она сделала шаг назад.

– Марш? – повторила она. – Та самая Марш?! Известный модный дизайнер?!

Беверли хотела ответить, но Майра не дала ей сказать и продолжила:

– Простите, что не признала вас, миссис Марш. Я не очень интересуюсь модой, поэтому не признала вас сразу. Но мои подруги то и дело нахваливают вашу одежду.

– Это очень приятно слышать, – сказала Беверли, переводя взгляд на Эдди, как будто спрашивая, всегда ли его жена такая. Глазами Эдди ответил, что так и есть.

– Так вы летели с моим мужем? – не унималась Майра.

– Мы были вместе в Дерри, - за Беверли ответил Эдди.

– Что это значит?

– Мы друзья детства.

Удивлению Майры не было предела.

– Извини меня, Эдичка, если я чего-то не помню, – она снова говорила приторно-сладко, глядя в глаза мужу, – но ты ни разу не упоминал, что знаком с известным на всю Америку дизайнером Беверли Марш.

– Да, это так, – уверенно отвечал Эдди. – Только потому что сам недавно вспомнил. Мой умер, я говорил тебе об этом, Майра, и он оказался нашим с Бев общим другом. Встретились, еще раз познакомились, и вспомнили, как в детстве были все дружны.

Майра с недоверием посмотрела на Беверли и окинула ее взглядом с ног до головы, от чего самой Беверли стало не очень удобно, и она решила сменить тему:

– Как на счет всем вместе попить кофе и узнать друг друга поближе?

– Миссис Марш, – с укором сказала Майра, – это, безусловно, приятное приглашение, но на часах четыре часа утра, и мы с мужем хотели бы поехать домой и отдохнуть.

– Извините, – Беверли почувствовала себя виноватой и сжала в руках ручку сумки. – Я не подумала об этом.

– Пойдем, милый, – Майра взяла Эдди под руку. – Нам пора домой.

– Подожди, – Эдди рукой остановил ее и обратился к Беверли, – А как же ты, Бев?

– Со мной все хорошо, Эдди.

– Майра! – Эдди отпустил чемоданы и положил руки жене на плечи. – У Беверли неприятности в семье, и ей некуда возвращаться. Мы не могли бы…

Прежде, чем Эдди успел бы договорить предложения, а Майра – одарить Беверли очередным укоризненным взглядом, она воскликнула:

– Эдди! – Когда чета Каспбраков обернулась снова в ее сторону, Беверли спокойно продолжила, – За мной должна приехать подруга. Я уже договорилась, что поживу пока у нее.

– Видишь, Эдичка? – широко улыбаясь, сказала Майра, – Волноваться не о чем. Миссис Марш в состоянии о себе позаботиться сама. А ты очень устал после дороги…

Пока она говорила, ее толстая рука снова обхватила локоть Эдди и повела его к выходу из аэропорта. Даже с двумя огромными чемоданами, она с легкостью направляла его за собой. Эдди оглянулся. Беверли оставалась на месте, постепенно отдалялась и с улыбкой махала ему, обещая своими глазами, что они встретятся еще. И Эдди ей верил.

Сидя на переднем сидении, Эдди сделал для себя обязанностью заботиться о Беверли Марш, долгом. В то время, как Майра сидела за рулем совершенно нового автомобиля и везла их домой, Эдди совсем не думал о том, чтобы спросить жену, чем она занималась в его отсутствие, и на что она купила новую машину. Они с Беверли всегда были в Нью-Йорке вдвоем со своими семьями. Хотя можно ли то, что у них есть назвать семьями? А теперь Беверли осталась совсем одна. Чтобы за подруга у нее не была, есть еще и друг, и Эдди твердо был настроен сначала выспаться, а потом сразу же связать с ней и разузнать, чем он мог бы Беверли помочь. Так бы поступил Ричи. Так бы поступил любой из них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - До встречи! (испан.)


	4. Визит

Эдди не помнил, как приехал домой и как именно уснул на диване в гостиной. Всё то время, пока он был в пути, Майра то и дело говорила о разных вещах: о новой машине, о его собственной страховке, о коллегах, которые постоянно звонили, о ее родственниках, которые волновались за него по неизвестным причинам, но Эдди больше был погружен в свои мысли, от которых клонило в сон. Он думал о Беверли, которую оставил одну в аэропорту, о Билле и Майке, которые улетели первыми, и от которых всё еще не было новостей, как и от Ричи.

О Ричи Эдди думал больше всего. Пока Майра что-то ему рассказывала, он сквозь стекло смотрел на сменяющие друг друга здания, постепенно светлеющие от утреннего солнца, а перед глазами стоял Ричи, который тоже остался один в аэропорте Бангора. Беверли говорила, что ее встретит подруга, но Эдди задавался вопросом, будет ли кто-то встречать Ричи. Ричи не рассказывал о людях, с которыми он общался, работал, проводил свободное время. О чем вообще они с Ричи говорили все эти три месяца? Эдди уже не мог вспомнить. Разве что их случайная встреча на Мосту Поцелуев. Ричи на корточках у деревянного бортика, где большими буквами было вырезано «Р + Э» — последнее, что Эдди видел перед собой, прежде чем его тяжелые веки сомкнулись.

Проснувшись, он попытался встать и почувствовал острую боль в спине. Крепко зажмурив глаза, он выругался так громко, что его голос эхом разлетелся по просторной гостиной их с Майрой большой квартиры. Встать у него так и не получилось, и он приземлился лицом на подушку. Тяжелыми, но быстрыми шагами в комнату прибежала Майра.

— Эдди, милый! — она подбежала к мужу. — Вставай аккуратней. Ты уснул в такой неудобной позе.

Майра приподняла Эдди, держа его под руки, и помогла встать, и тут же он прыснул от еще более невыносимого неудобства. По правой ноге прошел импульс, напоминавший электрический ток, в то время, как левую он почти не чувствовал.

— Кажется, ноги затекли, — проговорил Эдди сквозь зубы.

Забыв про боль в спине, Эдди с силой плюхнулся обратно на диван, о чём вскоре пожалел, когда новая волна боли дала о себе знать. Майра взяла подушку и подложила ее под спину мужа. Устроившись поудобней, Эдди осмотрел себя и осознал, что на нём была всё та же одежда, в которой он приехал.

— Как я вообще оказался на диване? — спросил он, протирая глаза. — После того, как вошёл домой, вообще ничего не помню.

— Ты оставил свои чемоданы, прошёл в гостиную и сразу лёг на диван. Мне пришлось снимать с тебя верхнюю одежду и обувь. Но ты не волнуйся, все твои вещи я уже разложила.

Улыбка Майры была настолько широкой, что ее щеки стали еще круглее. Она присела рядом и стала гладить Эдди по плечу. Он взглянул на нее и по-настоящему почувствовал облегчение. Дома ничего не изменилось.

— Посиди немного, дорогой, а я сейчас, завтрак уже почти готов. — Майра тут же развернулась и с легкостью, какой ей была доступна, упорхнула прочь из комнаты.

— Чувствую себя стариком, — ворчал про себя Эдди, — а ведь мне всего лишь сорок. Что же будет дальше?

Через несколько минут Майра вернулась в гостиную с полным подносом еды и поставила на журнальный столик перед диваном. Эдди сразу же отодвинулся, освобождая место для жены.

— А вот и завтрак, Эддичка. — Она поставила перед мужем тарелку с яичницей, беконом и салатом из огурцов и помидоров. — Нам еще нужно многое обсудить…

— Майра, можешь кое-что сделать? — перебил ее Эдди, резко поднявшись со спинки дивана.

— Что именно, дорогой?

— Можешь принести мне, пожалуйста, телефон? Я, кажется в куртке его оставил.

— Эдди, ну зачем тебе сейчас телефон? Тебе нужно поесть. — Майра подвинула тарелку еще ближе, так, что она начала выпирать за край столика.

— Майра, пожалуйста! — настаивал Эдди. — Я обещал друзьям, что напишу им, когда доберусь домой.

— Друзьям? — Майра изобразила искреннее удивление. Неужели, она всё еще не поняла, думал про себя Эдди.

— Словно я тебе не говорил! — он уже снова готов был кричать. — С которыми я был в Дерри, конечно же!

— Прости меня, Эдди, — Майра перешла на тот серьезный тон, каким она разговаривала с Беверли: словно она в чём-то провинившаяся девочка. Как мать с ребенком. Теперь виноват был Эдди, — но до твоей внеплановой поездки у тебя не было друзей. А тут выясняется, что их у тебя много, а еще среди них красавица-дизайнер.

Майра откинула назад короткие светлые волосы, пытаясь изобразить нечто эффектное. Эдди едва сдержал улыбку, зная, что Беверли так никогда не делала.

— Я тебе и так всё рассказал уже, несколько раз, — он старался сохранять спокойствие. — Мы дружили в детстве. Да, мы не помнили друг друга, потому что нас раскидало по всей Америке. А с Бев мы жили в одном городе всё это время, поэтому приехать вдвоем было абсолютно логично.

— Интересно, а муж миссис Марш в курсе, что его супруга летает первым классом с другом детства? — поинтересовалась Майра.

— Я не хочу и не собираюсь это обсуждать.

Эдди терял самообладание. Он боялся расспрашивать Беверли о ее личной жизни, но синяки на ее руках говорили о многом. Эдди был уверен, что после Дерри Беверли вернется куда угодно, только не к своему мужу.

— Я попросил тебя принести мне телефон, — продолжал он, — и если тебе сложно, то я готов перетерпеть боль в спине и взять его сам.

Фыркнув, Майра поднялась с дивана и вышла в коридор, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться с телефоном. Она чуть ли не бросила его Эдди, и тот успел поймать его ладонями. Затем Майра вместо того, чтобы вернуться на свободное место дивана рядом с мужем, обошла журнальный столик и с громким демонстративным скрежетом села в кожаное серое кресло, которое стояло сбоку. Эдди покачал головой.

— Ты не меняешься, — сказал он, открывая сообщения на телефоне.

— С чего бы мне меняться, Эдди? Я просто хочу, чтобы съел свой завтрак. И нам нужно о многом поговорить.

Майра еще что-то сказала, но Эдди уже не обращал внимания. В созданном Беверли групповом чате уже было около десяти сообщений.

7:44. Беверли: Мы с Эдди приземлились утром. Всё хорошо. Еду с подругой в квартиру  
8:03. Ричи: Уже в Чикаго. Еду в офис с менеджером  
8:09. Беверли: Ричи у нас самый трудолюбивый — сразу на работу едет  
8:11. Ричи: Вынужденные меры  
8:15. Беверли: Смотри не заработайся там. Я лично собираюсь выспаться  
8:17. Ричи: Эдди не давал тебе уснуть?

Эдди мог услышать, как большим стуком в груди отозвалось написанное другом собственное имя. Внезапно ему стало немного страшно листать ленту дальше. Появилось какое-то новое, довольно странное для него волнение. Это всего лишь переписка, спрашивал он себя, чего мне бояться? Но Эдди готов был поклясться, что сообщение Ричи он мог услышать его же голосом. Именно его. Сделав глубокий вдох, он листнул ленту сообщений дальше.

_8:23. Беверли: Он меня уговаривал сразу лечь спать, но я его не послушала. В итоге мы продремали полчаса, наверное, до посадки._   
_8:41. Ричи: В итоге Эдди оказался всех умнее и отсыпается, пока мы тут сидим_   
_9:37. Майк: Я во Флориде. Здесь, конечно, не так солнечно, как я предполагал_   
_9:46. Ричи: Ты просто забыл заглянуть в прогноз погоды_   
_9:55. Беверли: Ждем, пока отпишутся остальные мальчики_   
_10:02. Майк: Билл еще должен быть в пути_   
_10:07. Ричи: А Майк уже соскучился_   
_10:11. Майк: Как будто ты сам не скучаешь по Эдди_

Еще один удар в груди. А потом еще один. И еще, и еще… Эдди почувствовал, как загорелись его уши. Он не мог понять, откуда взялось это волнение, паника. Неужели из-за безобидного сообщения Майка? Они с Ричи всегда были близкими друзьями, конечно же, Балабол мог по нему скучать. И сам Эдди скучал что в небе, что по дороге в Манхэттен. Он тут же поспешил напечатать сообщение.

_12:23. Эдди: Всем привет. Спал всё утро. Иду завтракать. Спасибо, что беспокоитесь_

— Ты закончил наконец-то? — недовольно спросила Майра. — Еда уже, наверное, остыла.

Закрыв чат, Эдди сразу же положил телефон на край столика и принялся есть свой завтрак. Майра готовила вкусно, и с этим он не мог поспорить. Какой бы не была отличной еда в ресторанах, где он ужинал с партнерами, домашние приемы всегда происходили на более высшем уровне благодаря блюдам, приготовленным Майрой. Эдди жадно проглатывал бекон и яичницу и поспешно запивал соком.

— Ешь медленнее, дорогой. Смотри, не подавись, — в голосе Майры больше не слышалась обида, но Эдди знал, что это ненадолго. Она всегда с гордостью смотрела, как муж ест приготовленную ею еду. Затем будет напоминать ему о его «капризе» и демонстрировать свою обиду, пока Эдди не додумается извиниться.

— Как всегда вкусно, — сказал Эдди с полными щеками.

— Что-то уж точно не поменялось, — она показала своим тоном свою гордость, взяла стакан сока и торжественно отпила из него.

Эдди пропустил это мимо ушей и продолжал доедать оставшийся бекон с салатом. Закончив есть, он взял телефон со столика и снова откинулся на спинку дивана. Видя, что супруг не хочет с ней говорить, Майра сказала:

— Эдди, нам нужно поговорить.

— О чём? — удивился Эдди. — Если по поводу Дерри, то я уже рассказал всё, что мог.

— Всё, кроме шрама на твоей щеке.

И тут Эдди понял, что совершенно не подготовился к этому разговору. Пока он был с другими, шрам уже не казался проблемой. Беверли бережно снимала с него повязку после последнего визита к доктору, когда ему сняли шов; Майк хвалил его за храбрость, а Ричи сказал, что теперь он выглядит еще более мужественно, и что Билл должен написать про него книгу. Ему было приятно и комфортно, хотя и трудно было забыть о том, как Генри Бауэрс воткнул ему нож в щеку. А теперь нужно было придумать, как рассказать об этом жене.

— Что случилось в Дерри? — решительно спросила Майра.

Эдди нервно сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Он вспомнил, как в детстве ему приходилось врать матери о вылазках с Неудачниками, их прогулках в пустоши. Его мать всегда видела его насквозь, даже если и не подавала виду. Когда он сломал руку на Нейболт Стрит, и мать запретила ему видеться с друзьями, вранье не закончилось, но тогда он больше боялся Пеннивайза, чем матери. После расставания с Неудачниками, не было больше необходимости врать. И теперь Эдди испытывал тот же страх, что и в детстве. Он не мог смотреть на Майру, боялся увидеть то же выражение лица. Это не мать, повторял он себе, как бы она не была похожа на нее, это не моя мать.

— На меня напали, — спокойно ответил Эдди, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

На темноту и расплывающиеся в ней цветные круги было приятнее смотреть, чем на собственную жену. После недолгой тишины он услышал приглушенное «Как?»

— Какой-то сумасшедший забрался в отель, пытался меня ограбить. Я защищался, и он ранил меня.

Не нужно ей было знать, что Эдди был знаком с этим так называемым «грабителем», и тем более то, что он находился под контролем клоуна-убийцы. Эдди открыл глаза и увидел, как побледнела Майра. Если бы не волосы и одежда, она могла слиться с белоснежными стенами их гостиной. При этом он почувствовал облегчение. Не злится, уже хорошо.

— Но всё обошлось, полиция подоспела вовремя, — поторопился успокоить жену Эдди, — друзья оказали мне первую…

— Твои друзья? — Маленькие глаза Майры увеличились, а ноздри в спешке раздувались.

Плохой знак, подумал Эдди. Жена начинала нервничать, а это всегда было еще хуже, чем если бы она просто разозлилась. Майра сжала маленькие пухлые ручки в кулаки. — Где были твои друзья, Эдди, когда с тобой такое случилось?

— А ты думаешь, кто отвозил меня в больницу?

— В больницу?! — Майра закричала так громко и так внезапно, что стекло журнального столика затряслось, а вместе с ним и всё, что стояло на поверхности.

Эдди понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и снова принялся успокаивать жену:

— Майра, дорогая, как видишь, я жив и здоров. Я вернулся домой целым и невредимым, и это всё благодаря моим друзьям.

А точнее другу, подумал Эдди, и в его голове тут же вспыхнула синева мертвых огней, темная пещера логова Оно и Бен, который парил в воздухе, проткнутый насквозь огромным когтем. Пеннивайз говорил им, что парить будут все, но Беверли и Ричи удалось спасти, а Бена нет. Если бы он не спас его, Эдди не сидел бы здесь и не объяснял жене, как шрам на щеке — меньшее, что с ним могло случиться.

— Это правда, — сказала Майра, судя по раскрывшимся из кулаков ладоням, она успокоилась. — Чем ты собираешься заняться сегодня?

— Позвоню на работу, — с удивлением ответил Эдди, поднимаясь с дивана. Майра всегда сменяла темы разговоров со скоростью звука, если не быстрее. — Если надо, то поеду. Нужно уладить все дела.

Он вышел из гостиной и направился на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе. Майра сразу же последовала за ним.

— Это правильно, Эдди. Пора возвращаться на работу.

— А по пути заеду к Беверли.

Майра резко одернула мужа за руку и повернула к себе лицом. Всегда ли она была такой сильно, спрашивал себя Эдди, или же это он ослабел после столь выматывающего путешествия.

— Разве в этом есть необходимость, Эддичка?

— Я же говорил тебе, у нее проблемы.

— У всех взрослых людей бывают проблемы, но это ж не повод сразу бежать к ним.

— Майра, ты не понимаешь…

— Эдвард Каспбрак!

Эдди вздрогнул на месте, но не от страха. Даже в самом своем плохом настроении Майра никогда не называла его полным именем. Он чувствовал себя мальчиком, стоящим перед рассерженной матерью, которая сейчас снова запретит ему гулять с друзьями.

— Тебя не было три месяца, ты не отвечал на звонки, и ты не соизволил сказать жене о том, что тебя пытались ограбить и убить. Это ты ничего не понимаешь!

Не желая спорить с женой, Эдди прошел на кухню и принялся заваривать себе кофе.

— А ты ничего не хочешь у меня спросить? — Майра показалась в дверном проеме.

— В смысле? — переспросил Эдди, насыпая кофе в фильтр.

— Я здесь была одна всё это время, без тебя. Тебе интересно, чем я занималась, пока тебя не было? Или тебя больше волнует твоя подружка?

Эдди включил кофеварку и поставил руки на кухонную стойку. Холод с нее прошелся по всему телу, и он смог вновь расслабиться.

— И чем ты занималась?

— Встречалась с подругами, тоже занималась делами. С нашими страховыми полисами все хорошо, деньги на счету накапливаются. Особых затрат не было, пока ты был в этом Дерри. Звонили несколько раз с твоей работы, все волновались за тебя, Эдди. Но я всех успокоила, сказала, что сразу со всеми свяжешься, когда приедешь.

— Этим я и планирую заняться, — Эдди выключил кофеварку и налил в чашку кофе. — В первую очередь. Будешь, кстати?

— Спасибо, я пила, пока ты спал, — сказала Майра. — Хорошо, как скажешь. И раз уже тебе так хочется встретиться со своей подругой, то лучше это сделать в другой раз. Ты только что приехал, к чему этот лишний хлопот, особенно для такой женщины, как Беверли Марш.

Эдди вернулся со своей чашкой кофе в гостиную и сел обратно на диван. Один только кофейный запах бодрил его и поднимал настроение. А еще возможность покинуть квартиру и Майру на определенное время и заняться своими делами. Сделав первый глоток, Эдди снова взял телефон и заглянул в групповой чат:

_12:31. Беверли: Ура, Эдди проснулся!!!_   
_12:39. Ричи: Надеюсь, наш малыш Эдди видел самые приятные сны, теперь, когда он снова со своей женушкой_   
_12:42. Майк: Ричи ревнует, ничего нового_   
_12:43. Беверли: Согласна с Майком_   
_12:47. Ричи: Смейтесь сколько угодно, я всё равно прав_

Сердце Эдди снова бешено застучало, а уши загорелись настолько, что пришлось опустить телефон на стол, чтобы прикрыть их руками. Приятный холод с рук остудил и всю голову. Эдди списал сегодняшнее странное состояние на скачки давления и подумал о том, что ему следует позвонить и их семейному врачу. Тут же в чате выскочило новое сообщение.

_12:50. Билл: Привет всем. Только включил телефон. Что я пропустил?_

Эдди решил не оставаться в долгу и напечатал:

_12:54. Эдди: Ричи продолжает тренироваться в юморе. Ничего нового_

После этого последовала куча рыдающих смайликов от Ричи. Эдди посмеялся над этим, снова положил телефон на стол. Допив свой кофе, он отправился приводить себя в порядок.  
После долгого душа Эдди оделся в чистую и новую одежду, купленную специально для него Майрой в честь приезда. На самом деле, ему было лень после долгого сна раскладывать свои чемоданы и искать подходящий для встречи костюм, а комплект новой одежды уже лежал в их спальне. Не теряя времени, Эдди позвонил своему боссу и договорился о встрече. Затем он нашел сохраненный в контактах телефон Беверли.

— Эдди! — ее голос был таким веселым, что у Эдди настроение поднялось еще больше. Хотелось снова улыбаться.

— Привет, Бев! Как ты?

— Всё хорошо, только что проснулась.

— Я думал, что ты переписывалась с нашими друзьями всё это время, — Эдди засмеялся.

— Вот после этого меня и отрубило, и проснулась только недавно. Кстати, милый, спасибо, что отписался, я уже начала волноваться. Подожди минутку, кажется, Кей зовет меня.

— Кто? — только и успел спросить Эдди прежде, чем разговор был поставлен на удержание. Он подождал немного, а потом снова услышал голос Беверли.

— Я здесь, Эдди. Мы готовимся обедать.

— Мы? — переспросил он.

— Я и Кей. Она забрала меня с аэропорта и приютила у себя.

— Это здорово. Я звонил сказать, что хочу заехать к тебе после работы. Ничего?

— Почему бы и нет, Эдди? Это прекрасная идея! — воскликнула Беверли. — Я тогда скажу Кей, чтобы она не торопилась, и пообедаем все вместе.

— Отлично. Пришли мне адрес, пожалуйста. Я наберу, когда буду в пути.

— Договорились. Ждем.

На новой машине Эдди быстро добрался до офиса компании. Забыв про расспросы Майры, он удивлялся тому, что в обеденное время движение было вполне нормальным, а пробки небольшими. Мистер Горски, директор страховой компании, встретил его тепло и был рад тому, что его самый ценный сотрудник вернулся. Эдди пообещал вернуться на работу со следующей недели. Мистер Горски согласился подождать до понедельника, но дал поручение Эдди изучить перемены, произошедшие в политике компании за последние месяцы, а также новые предложения и акции. Работа дома, даже если там будет Майра, радовала Эдди, и они пришли к обоюдному согласию.

Покинув здание компании, Эдди поехал по адресу, который ему прислала Беверли. По пути он купил фруктов и дорого белого вина. Ему не терпелось повидать подругу и о многом ее расспросить. Подруга Беверли жила в высоком квартирном блоке на углу одной из самых больших улиц Бруклина. Район виделся Эдди довольно спокойным, людей ему здесь встретилось не так много, и тесных переулков, где можно было столкнуться с хулиганами не было. Эдди был спокоен.Он поднялся на нужный этаж, позвонил в дверь, и через несколько секунд ему открыла дверь невысокая девушка с собранными в хвост вьющимися черными волосами.

— Добрый день. — Он неловко поклонился. — Я Эдвард Каспбрак.

— Тот самый Эдди, — воскликнула девушка. Голос у нее был громкий, от чего Эдди слегка прищурился. — Мы тебя ждали. Проходи.

Едва он прошел в коридор, ему навстречу уже бежала Беверли. Она сразу же заключила его в объятья так крепко, что Эдди чуть не выронил пакет с фруктами и вином.

— Я так рада тебя видеть! — по ее голосу Эдди мог подумать, что Беверли вот-вот заплачет.

— Вы же только виделись в аэропорту этим утром, — сказала девушка, ставя мужские туфли рядом с остальной обувью.

— Теперь каждый момент дорог, — ответила Беверли, и Эдди наконец обнял ее в ответ и поцеловал в щеку. От нее пахло яблоками и корицей, волосы по-прежнему были мягкие и шелковистые, как и детские кудряшки, а ее объятия всегда были для него роднее материнских. Они не виделись полдня, но соскучились так, словно их разделял еще один десяток лет.

— Кстати, знакомься, это Кей. — Беверли взяла из рук Эдди пакет и пошла в сторону кухни.

— Кей Макколл, — девушка протянула руку Эдди. — Добро пожаловать в Бруклин, Эдвард.

— Просто Эдди. Ничего, что я без разрешения?

— Беверли успела мне всё рассказать о тебе, так что я дала добро. Чистоплотным людям тут всегда рады в первую очередь.

Эдди нервно засмеялся, и прошел в квартиру вслед за Кей. Он осмотрел комнаты, проходя через коридор, и был поражен, насколько умело сочетались цвета стен, мебели и прочих предметов. На стенах висели картины разных размеров. Отчего-то Эдди был уверен, что всех их нарисовала именно Кей. Сама девушка виделась ему энергичной и слегка взбалмошной. Совсем, как Беверли в детстве, подумал Эдди и улыбнулся про себя.

Кей провела его в небольшую комнату, которая была оформлена как столовая. В центре стоял уже накрытый небольшой стол. Эта комната была вся в цветах, отчего в глазах Эдди слегка рябило.

— Милая квартира, — прокомментировал Эдди, осматриваясь. — Стильная и просторная.

— Спасибо за комплимент, Эдди, — засмеялась Кей, усаживаясь с ним за стол. — Видел бы ты дом мисс Марш. Снаружи обычный террасный дом, зато внутри — целый музей. Жаль, что больше мы там чаю не попьем.

— Ты могла бы и себе купить неплохой дом, — с игривым возмущением сказала Беверли, кладя на стол тарелку с гарниром. — Ты же у бывшего мужа почти всё отсудила.

— Вот даже как? — Эдди перевёл взгляд с картин на стенах обратно на Кей.

— Кей была замужем три года, — пояснила Беверли, — но ее муж больше любил алкоголь.

— Я честно пыталась ему помочь, но что поделать, когда мужчина предпочитает женщине бутылку? — Кей положила гарнир каждому на тарелку, а затем принялась нарезать свой стейк. — Поэтому он и ни цента не получил. Зачем ему деньги, если он их пропьет в ближайшем баре?

— Справедливо, — заметил Эдди, пробуя мясо. — Очень вкусно.

— Спасибо, Эдди. Так вот, — продолжала Кей. — А я открыла счета, оформила заново страховку, а также организовала фонд, который нужно спонсировать.

— Кей — организатор феминистического движения «Девушки НЕ в розовом», — объяснила Беверли, — они уже полтора года ведут общественную деятельность.

— Сейчас мы как раз проводим встречи с женщинами, которые наконец-то собрали волю в кулак и ушли от своих мужей-абьюзеров. — Кей повернулась в сторону подруги. — С Беверли мы боролись очень долго, да, Бев?

Эдди посмотрел на Беверли, которая, опустив глаза, продолжала улыбаться и пить вино. Она заметила его взволнованный взгляд и кивком головы передала, что всё в порядке.

— Я сколько раз уговаривала ее бросить Тома, но она не слушала меня. — Тут Кей заметила состояние Беверли. — Я не виню тебя, Бев, но я бы лучше собрала манатки и сбежала, чем продолжала бы позволять издеваться над собой. Или бы просто убила его.

Последнюю фразу Кей сказала так спокойно, что по спине Эдди прошелся табун мурашек.

— Все настолько ужасно? — спросил он, не прекращая оглядываться на Беверли.

— Видел бы ты ее, Эдди. Темные очки, длинные рукава и шарфики долгое время были неотъемлемой частью ее гардероба. Она могла обмануть кого угодно: спонсоров, клиентов, но только не меня. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты нашла в себе силы спустя столько лет.

— А сколько лет ты была замужем, Бев? — поинтересовался Эдди.

— В следующем году должна была быть седьмая годовщина. — Беверли говорила спокойно, и даже если ей было неудобно, то этого не показывала. — Мне позвонил Майк, и я внезапно поняла, нет, увидела своими глазами, что Том — копия моего отца. Клон. В тот день это было так ясно, словно я наконец прозрела. Он не пускал меня в Дерри, хотел меня… — Беверли сделала еще один глоток. — Я готова была убить его в тот момент.

— Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда, — подытожила Кей.

— Согласен.

Эдди и вправду был согласен, несмотря на то, что речь Кей ему казалась перебором. Они столкнулись со смертью в Дерри. Муж Беверли — подонок, но заслуживал ли он смерти, ему трудно было сказать. Смачный кулак в лицо он точно заслужил. Ричи бы с ним согласился.

— Что дальше будете делать? — спросил Эдди.

— Пока мы были в Дерри, Том присвоил себе все мои наработки и готовые коллекции, — Беверли снова отпила из своего бокала. — Я знала, что так и будет, но дела в Дерри были куда важнее, ты ведь знаешь.

Эдди знал, как никто другой. Беверли не могла не проститься с Беном и оставить свою любовь без памяти. Зная, что в Нью-Йорке она потеряет многое, она все равно оставалась до последнего дня.

— Завтра мы едем в полицию давать показания и писать заявление, — вмешалась в разговор Кей. — Пока Беверли была в Мэне, ее муженек приходил ко мне. Хотел узнать, где искать ее. Меня тоже поколотить пытался, но я дала ему понять, что если он и покинет эту квартиру, то или с разбитой головой, или с отрезанными яйцами.

Эдди не удержался от смеха.

— За коллекции не переживай, Бев. Ты всё еще восходящая звезда мира моды. Есть компании, которые хотят сотрудничать исключительно с тобой, а не с ним. У меня остались их контакты, мы вполне можем начать сначала.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что вернешься в дизайн ради меня? — удивленно спросила Беверли.

— Почему бы и нет? — глядя на Кей, Эдди мог предположить, что она сама в восторге от своей идеи. — Готова выступить компаньоном и помощником с удовольствием. Я совершила ошибку, променяв престижную работу на мужика.

— Эта ошибка превратилась в две книги, — Беверли шепнула Эдди, ближе придвинувшись к нему.

— И сейчас пишется третья! — громко объявила Кей, собирая со стола пустые тарелки.

— Ты завтра в полицию, это ясно. — Эдди обратился к Беверли, когда они остались наедине. — А что потом?

— Я буду бороться, — твердо сказала Беверли. — Я попробую отстоять права на свою долю с коллекций. Если нет, то пусть забирает себе и подавиться ими. По крайней мере, суд нас официально разведет. И этот кошмар навсегда закончится. Я не хочу иметь с ним никаких дел.

Эдди положил руку ей на плечо и сказал то, что заставило ее проронить слезинку.

— Бен бы гордился тобой.

***

— Итак, Эдди, было приятно с тобой познакомиться, — сказала Кей, наблюдая за тем, как обувался Эдди.

— Взаимно, — он поднялся с корточек и взял с рук девушки куртку. — Я забыл спросить, есть ли у Беверли адвокат.

— Не волнуйся, завтра мы встретимся с Эндрю, он вёл мой бракоразводный процесс. — Кей многозначительно подмигнула Эдди. — Ни одного проигранного дела, профессионал!

— Если что, я тоже имею определенные связи, и было бы хорошо иметь запасные варианты.

— Ты и впрямь настоящий аналитик рисков, Эдди, — засмеялась девушка, — всё просчитываешь наперёд.

— Это моя работа, — возмущенно произнес Эдди.

— Очень полезный навык. — Теперь она говорила серьезнее и при этом мягче. — Ты хороший друг, Эдди.

— Спасибо.

— И моя теория подтвердилась! — добавила Кей, хлопнув в ладоши.

— Теория чего? — поинтересовался Эдди.

— Что все хорошие мужчины или женаты, или геи.

Эдди надел куртку и сделал вид, что не слышал этого.

— Прости, Эдди, звонил Билл. — Беверли появилась в коридоре, пряча телефон в задний карман штанов. — Спрашивал, всё ли хорошо. Я сказала, что мы вместе. Он тебе привет передает.

Эдди задумался о том, что толком еще ни с кем не общался из их компании, если не считать двух его сообщений в их общий чат. Он даже не додумался позвонить Ричи, зная, что он уже давно дома в Чикаго. И Биллу, и Майку, который так боялся, что они снова начнут забывать друг друга.

— Эдди, всё в порядке? — спросила Беверли, взволнованно глядя на друга. Он снова так далеко погрузился в свои мысли, что и не заметил, что они с Беверли уже стояли на лестничной площадке. Он мог слышать, как через дверь раздается звонкое «Пока-пока» от Кей.

— Я подумал, было бы неплохо позвонить Ричи. — Эдди не видел смысла что-то придумывать. Никогда не было необходимости врать Беверли. — И остальным тоже, — поспешно добавил он.

— Я тоже думала, но сегодня у него важный день, интервью и все такое. Уж лучше завтра.

— Ты права. Как там Билл?

— Он волнуется. Говорит, мы можем начать забывать всё снова, поэтому нужно поддерживать связь.

В словах Беверли был слышен не только страх Билла, но и ее, и самого Эдди. Оно исчезло, а страхи остались, и страх забыть своих друзей — один из их немалого количества.

— Но ведь мы победили Оно, — Эдди пытался убедить не столько Беверли, сколько самого себя.

— Сам Дерри тоже был его частью, и это проклятье может преследовать нас дальше.

Эдди не забыл, как Беверли попала под мертвые огни, и как после этого она видела во снах, как все они умирают. Он не хотел, чтобы ей снова снились кошмары.

— Всё будет хорошо, Бев. Мы не забудем никого. — Эдди вспомнил слова Ричи, сказанные ему в канализации. Но не только он, все они куда храбрее, чем кажется. — Я рядом. Я теперь всегда буду рядом. Ну и другие тоже, но я буду ближе всех.

Беверли засмеялась и обняла его на прощание.

— Спасибо, милый.

Эдди уже спускался по лестнице вниз, как тут Беверли окликнула его.

— Эдди!

— Да, Бев? — он поднялся на ступеньку выше, чтобы ей не приходилось дальше бежать за ним.

— Я совсем забыла. Ты упоминал, что Ричи попал под мертвые огни.

И снова перед глазами картинки. Летящее копье в пасть монстра, висящий в воздухе Ричи, который падает на твердую землю, его туманный взгляд и дрожащие руки.

— Было такое, — ответил Эдди.

— Ты расскажешь мне? — интересовалась Беверли. — В следующий раз.

— Я сам ничего не знаю. Думаю, что Ричи сам должен рассказать.

Ему и самому хотелось расспросить Ричи о мертвых огнях, что он в них видел, какие кошмары показал ему Пеннивайз. Он не мог набраться храбрости спросить лично в Дерри, а говорить о таком по телефону явно было не самой лучшей идеей. Вспомнив про телефон, он тут же достал его из кармана куртки и посмотрел на экран. Один пропущенный от Билла, один от Майка, и пять от Майры. Ни одного от Ричи. Возле значка сообщений виднелась цифра «десять», но Эдди не торопился открывать чат. Уже наступил вечер, а он и так засиделся в гостях. Он перезвонил жене сказать, что уже едет домой.

***

Майра сидела в гостиной на своем любимом кресле слева от телевизора и пила свой вечерний мятный чай.

— Эддичка, я не заметила, как ты вернулся, — сказала она, как только он зашел в гостиную.

Эдди знал, что она говорит неправду. Она всегда прислушивалась и поэтому всегда знала, когда он приходил домой. После пяти пропущенных звонков Майра точно не сидела на месте в ожидании мужа, но в этот раз отчего-то решила притвориться. Эдди было всё равно. Он хорошо провел время у Беверли с Кей, и ему хотелось сохранить эти хорошие впечатления до конца дня.

— Всё хорошо на работе? — поинтересовалась Майра.

— Да, мне разрешили выйти на следующей неделе, — ответил Эдди, усаживаясь на диван.

— Будешь ужинать?

— Я поел в кафе, — с легкостью соврал Эдди. Это не мать, повторял он себе.

Майра посмотрела на него с подозрением, на что Эдди просто развел руками, мол «Что такое». Она повернулась обратно к телевизору и продолжила переключать каналы. Эдди не обязан был ей отчитываться о том, где он был. Захотел и поехал к подруге.

— Наконец-то у нас получится провести вдвоем хоть немного времени, — Майра снова улыбалась в надежде, что муж забыл ее подозрения, — а то опять уйдешь в свои анализы и графики, будешь целыми днями сидеть в офисе.

Но Эдди ничего не забывал. Каждый взгляд, каждый жест Майры говорил громче, едва не кричал о ее настроениях и мыслях. Его жена была злопамятной, но в этом Эдди ей не уступал, и поэтому даже дома он старался просчитывать наперёд, когда и как ему лучше отвечать. Домашний анализ рисков, так сказать, только бесплатный. Разве что кормили вкусно.

— Что смотришь? — спросил Эдди, прежде, чем Майра снова начнет говорить о том, что жена его не интересует.

— Да так, ничего особенного, — ответила она, монотонно щёлкая кнопку пульта, — то новости, то дурацкие интервью со знаменитостями.

Тут на одном из каналов Эдди заметил знакомую фигуру. Сердце снова начало колотиться, но это вряд ли это было давление. Ему просто нужно было убедиться, что ему не показалось. Что глаза его не обманывали.

— Погоди! — воскликнул Эдди что было сил. — Переключи назад!

— Хорошо- хорошо, только не кричи, — испуганно сказала Майра и переключила на предыдущий канал.

Глаза Эдди не подвели. На экране — просторный кабинет со множеством комнатных растений и деревянных статуэток, а по середине на стуле сидел Ричи. Одетый в пиджак и брюки поверх черной футболки с торчащими во все стороны кудрями, Эдди стало смешно только от этого. Его явно одевали наспех, подумал он. Напротив него сидела девушка в лиловом деловом костюме, а за столом сидел мужчина чуть младше его самого.

— Ты правда будешь это смотреть? — От такого удивления Майра засмеялась. — Только не говори, что этот похабный комик — еще один твой друг.

— Я как раз собирался рассказать, — сказал Эдди, пока ведущий объявлял о состоявшейся встрече репортера Чикаго-Ньюс Джессики Лэйн с известным комиком Ричи Тозиером.

— Ты шутишь? — Майра не прекращала смеяться.

— Это его работа шутить, пусть он и хреново с ней справляется, — пояснил Эдди. — А вот я серьезен. Помолчи, пожалуйста, я хочу послушать.

Майра в миг замолчала и продолжила пить чай. Эдди знал, она ему это припомнит. Когда он в последний раз велел ей замолчать, ему со всех сторон звонили ее родственники, напоминая о том, насколько Майра ранимая. Его не волновало, какую тактику она выберет на этот раз, и всё его внимание сосредоточилось на передаче.

— Итак, мистер Тозиер, что же с вами случилось три месяца назад? — обратилась к Ричи репортер.

— Мне позвонил старый знакомый и сообщил о смерти моего друга детства. Вернее, о его самоубийстве.

Эдди чувствовал через экран, насколько уставшим был Ричи. Скорее всего именно это и имела в виду Беверли, когда говорила, что он будет занят целый день. Ричи определенно не спал и его сразу отправили на это дурацкое интервью. Эдди не только намеревался позвонить Ричи на следующий день, а еще и добраться до его агента и высказать всё, что он думает.

— Могу представить, какой шок вы испытали.

— Да. Мне буквально стало плохо, настолько, что стошнило. Но до шоу оставались считанные минуты, и мы решили всё же продолжить. Знаете, шоу ведь должно продолжаться.

Ричи засмеялся. Эдди знал, что это его неестественный смех, и нахмурил брови от недовольства.

— И в итоге вы забыли свои же шутки.

— Честно признаться, ни о чём не мог думать в тот момент. Мой друг, Стэнли… Мы были очень близки в детстве. Конечно, поскольку мы жили в разных штатах, наше общение прекратилось. Но эта новость потрясла меня до глубины души.

О Стэнли Ричи говорил искренне. Эдди был рад, что он находил в себе силы говорить о по-настоящему важных вещах.

— Соболезную вам, мистер Тозиер.

— Вы знаете Бенджамина Хэнскома, мисс Лэйн?

Эдди едва не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданного упоминания Бена.

— Конечно, я знаю. Его архитектурные проекты пользуются большим спросом на рынке продаж недвижимости.

— Два с половиной месяца назад его тоже не стало. Несчастный случай. Я тоже знал его в детстве, как оказалось. Даже если я не помнил своих друзей, терять их оказалось невыносимо тяжело.

Эдди готов был расплакаться. Стэн покончил с собой, Бен пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти его, и осознание этого накрыло его с головой. Ричи был прав: даже если они не виделись долгих двадцать семь лет, знать то, что они больше никогда не появятся в его жизни, было очень больно. Эдди помотал головой и сделал глубокий вдох. Не нужно было показывать Майре, что он расстроился. Пульт всё еще находился в ее руках.

— Ваш менеджер, мистер Ковалл, сообщил мне, что вы проходили лечение в реабилитационном центре?

А вот с этого места поподробнее, подумал Эдди. Ясное дело, что Ричи не стал бы рассказывать всего того, что случилось с Дерри, но реабилитационный центр? Он задавался вопросом, насколько всё плохо было с репутацией друга, что ему пришлось зацепиться именно за эту идею.

— Так и есть. Я и без того раньше любил выпивать. Знаете, писать шутки гораздо легче под хорошей дозой алкоголя. Становишься смелее, идешь на большие риски. А юмор — это всегда рискованное дело. Никогда не знаешь, кто посмеётся, а кто наоборот — будет оскорблен.

— Вы лечились от алкогольной зависимости?

Эдди вспомнил, сколько Ричи пил в Дерри, и подумал, что затея с реабилитацией, возможно, была не такой уж и плохой.

— Я больше лечился от депрессии, мисс Лэйн. Если вы мне предложите бокал вина или рюмку водки, выпью с радостью. Я только научился контролировать себя, свои желания, эмоции. Страхи тоже.

— А вам есть чего бояться, мистер Тозиер?

На этом вопросе было видно, как Ричи было неуютно. Сам Эдди тоже напрягся, хватаясь за ручку дивана.

— У нас у всех есть страхи. Кто-то удачно их перерастает с возрастом. А есть такие, как я, которые до сих пор не могут от них отвязаться.

— Могу ли я вас спросить, какой ваш самый большой страх?

— Потерять дорогих мне людей. Особенно после того, как я обрёл их заново.

То, о чем Эдди размышлял днем. То, чего боялись Беверли и Билл. Каким облегчением было для Эдди, что Ричи чувствовал то же самое. Сквозь стёкла его очков он мог разглядеть этот страх, потому что никто из них еще не победил его.

— В штате Мэн вы воссоединились со старыми друзьями?

— Да. Теперь у меня есть их контакты, я знаю, где они живут, но мои страхи от этого меньше не становятся.

— Наверняка, ваше новое шоу будет связано с этой темой?

— Я размышлял над этим, пока летел в Чикаго, и теперь могу с уверенностью сказать, что да. Мое первое посттравматическое шоу будет посвящено моей борьбе с детскими травмами.

— Тема довольно рискованная, не находите?

— Я же говорил вам, что для меня в юморе без риска никуда. Правда, теперь это придется делать на трезвую голову.

Ричи снова засмеялся, и этот смех звучал уже лучше, более расслабленно, и Эдди сам успокоился.

— Еще один вопрос, мистер Тозиер. До вашего внезапного отъезда ходили слухи, что вы не являетесь автором своих же шуток. Как вы это прокомментируете?

Наконец-то актуальный вопрос, подумал Эдди. Всё его внимание снова было приковано к Ричи.

— Думаю, пришла пора раскрыть все свои секреты. Да, последние пару лет на меня действительно работала команда сценаристов. Кризис среднего возраста, алкоголь и полная неразбериха в жизни. Мне казалось, что я забыл, как шутить. Но встреча с давними друзьями напомнила мне, каким смешным я был в детстве. Так что своё новое шоу я напишу сам. Я думаю, зрители заметят разницу.

Эдди заметил разницу. Даже не помня того, что Ричи Тозиер — его друг детства, он знал, что всё, что говорил этот парень — фальшивка. Что на сцене образ, а не сам человек. Ричи назвал его «самым преданным поклонником». Может так и было, думал Эдди, только он об этом никогда не узнает. Его переполняла гордость за друга.

— Вы большой молодец, мистер Тозиер, не каждый человек со столь большой славой, как у вас, может рассказать о подобном.

— Думаю, количество моих поклонников сократилось после провала.

— До нашего с вами интервью больше половины голосов были отданы за то, чтобы снова увидеть вас на большой сцене.

Эдди было интересно, кто те люди, которым были интересны его старые, написанные другими сценаристами, стендапы. Хотя его больше пугал не тот факт, что они существовали, а то, что таких было много.

— Это очень приятно слышать. Надеюсь, я не разочарую их в будущем.

— Может есть еще кое-какие секреты, с которыми вы готовы поделиться?

— Приходите на мое шоу, мисс Лэйн, и я вас заверяю, про всё остальное вы услышите там.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, мистер Тозиер. Спасибо за прекрасное интервью.

— Всё, посмотрел? — тут же спросила Майра, — Я могу переключить? Мой сериал скоро начнется.

— Конечно, как хочешь, — ответил Эдди и вышел из гостиной.

На часах в коридоре показывало семь часов вечера. Руки Эдди сами потянулись к телефону. В их общем чате переговаривались в основном Билл и Майк, которым он так и не перезвонил, и Беверли, которая во всех подробностях рассказывала о его визите. И снова ни сообщения от Ричи. Эдди открыл контакты и листнул вниз к его номеру. Был сохранен и был подписан, «Балабол Тозиер». Эдди ходил по коридору, а потом зашел в спальню, чтобы снова ходить из угла в угол. Еще немного, и он нажмёт кнопку вызова. Хотелось рассказать Ричи, как он проведал Беверли, как ему страшно, что они снова забудут друг друга, как он им гордится и как скучает. Уши горели огнем, а в голове что-то пульсировало.

— Завтра, — сказал себе Эдди, кладя телефон на тумбочку, — я ему завтра позвоню. Он и так устал.

Эдди упал на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. Его лицо горело, а сердце так и не утихло.

— А еще завтра надо позвонить доктору Моррисону. Обязательно.


	5. Сон

Дом Ричи в Чикаго не был столь огромным и роскошным, как квартира, в которой он жил в Лос-Анджелесе. Находился он далеко от центра, в тихом и спокойном пригороде, где уровень преступности был ниже, чем во всём Дерри. Здесь он чувствовал себя спокойно и уютно. Дом, о котором раньше можно было только мечтать. Разувшись, Ричи вошел в холл, проигнорировав мигающие в коридоре лампы, сразу же поднялся на второй этаж.  
Свет уличных фонарей едва освещал спальню, но Ричи не торопился включать лампу. Темнота обволакивала его, и ему было приятно в ней находится. С самого утра, с первых минут его приезда его окружал только свет: большая люстра в кабинете Стива, прожектора в студии «Чикаго Ньюз», вспышки камер — Тозиер начинал думать, что жуткое сияние мертвых огней было куда приятнее.

Ричи тут же замотал головой, отгоняя эту мысль. Сбросив с плеч куртку и рубашку, Ричи устало плюхнулся на кровать. Часы показывали почти девять часов. Сколько он себя помнил, Ричи всегда был в это время или на выступлениях, или на вечеринке, или просто каком-нибудь сборище успешных весельчаков — где угодно, только не дома. О сне речи и вовсе не было, разве что коротком в три или четыре часа. Он пытался вспомнить, как провел последнюю ночь в Чикаго, Лас-Вегасе или Лос-Анджелесе, но в голову ничего не приходило. Дерри снова изменило его безвозвратно. Или же он просто старел. Ричи совсем не хотелось думать о старости, однако понимал, что этого не избежать. Только Стэн оставался вечно юным, высоким кудрявым мальчишкой с вечно серьезным выражением лица. Ричи представлял себе, как он вырос бы красавчиком: как Бен, или Билл, или все Неудачники, кроме него самого. Смерть и Бену принесла вечную молодость. В складе его памяти навсегда остались и его детские пухлые щеки, и покрытые легкими морщинами, но по-прежнему добрые глаза.

Минутная стрелка стучала громко и циклично. Действовало словно гипноз. Часовая стрелка отдалилась от девятки и уже тянулась к десяти. Ричи задумался, спит ли Эдди в такое время или же сидит в своем кресле в домашнем пушистом халате и тапочках, бережно купленных заботливой женушкой, и смотрит с ней вечерний выпуск новостей. Если бы его спросили, не съедает ли его мысль об этом изнутри, он соврал бы, что нет. За столько лет вранья выработалась привычка, и даже если хотелось сказать правду, это стоило ему больших усилий. Легче было бы бросить курить. Ричи вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов и включил сообщения, полностью улегшись на кровати. Беверли во всех подробностях рассказывала о визите Эдди, о том, как она познакомила его со своей подругой и как они болтали обо всём до вечера. Билл написал, что Эдди перезвонил ему, а Майк был недоступен. Тот сообщил, что был занят заселением в гостиницу. Эдди ничего не писал с того самого послания, адресованному ему днем.

_12:54. Эдди: Ричи продолжает тренироваться в юморе. Ничего нового_

Ричи не смог сдержать улыбку. Так в духе Эдди, максимально кратко и при этом содержательно. Только в лицо он мог говорить много, громко и быстро. Буквы и символы это никогда не передадут, думал Ричи. Часы на экране показывали пятнадцать минут десятого. Ричи закрыл сообщения и открыл контакты. Номер Эдди виднелся сразу, поскольку в обед уже возникал соблазн позвонить, но Ричи в последний момент передумал и сбросил, не дождавшись гудков. Сейчас рука вспотела настолько, что на крышке телефона появилась испарина, а лицо загорелось жаром. Ричи смотрел на цифры и думал, что же всё-таки страшнее: спуститься в коллектор на сотни миль под землёй, сразиться с гигантским пауком с головой клоуна, или позвонить лучшему другу, в которого ты всё еще влюблен.

Рука с зажатым в ладони телефоном плюхнулась на кровать. Оказалось, что прийти на Нейболт Стрит было куда легче. Ричи перебирал всевозможные варианты, чем мог быть занят Эдди в такое время, и нашёл ли он время ответить на его звонок. Голос внутри подсказывал, что нашёл бы. А еще обозвал его трусом. Ричи фыркнул и закрыл глаза.  
Только Ричи начал чувствовать, что засыпает, как внезапно раздался дверной звонок. Он с неохотой поднялся, надел первую попавшуюся футболку и спустился на первый этаж. Посмотрев через дверной глазок, Ричи увидел тепло одетого мужчину. Под ярким освещением он заметил вылезающие русые пряди из-под шапки. Лицо же он узнал сразу.

— Какого черта? — спросил Ричи, не будучи уверенным, сказал он это вслух или нет.

— Свои, Рич. — Ответил мужчина, не дожидаясь следующих вопросов.

Ричи не хотел никого видеть этим вечером, а этого человека тем более. Он не видел его сегодня в офисе Стива и даже не спрашивал о нём, пока тот не появился на пороге его дома. Чувствуя, что разговора и встречи всё равно не избежать, Ричи открыл дверь.

— Проходи, — сказал он, лениво показывая жестом.

— Какого хера у тебя так темно? — спросил мужчина, разуваясь в коридоре.

— Только недавно пришел, — соврал Ричи. Уже прошло полчаса, как он вернулся домой.

Часы в отличии от него врать не умеют.

— Где включить свет? — поинтересовался гость, оглядывая темные комнаты.

— Давай проходи в гостиную, а я на кухню сейчас смотаюсь. — Равнодушно говорил Ричи.

Глаза слипались еще больше, и теперь комик думал о том, что и кухонный кафель сошел бы ему за постель. Он лениво искал какую-нибудь закуску в холодильнике, которой и неоткуда было взяться. Тем не менее Ричи обнаружил две бутылки пива. Он взглянул на этикетку, убедился, что срок годности еще не истёк, и отнёс их в гостиную.

Гость удобно устроился на мягком красном кресле в свете высокой лампы с ярким белым абажуром. Он снял шапку, и Ричи заметил, что русые, коротко постриженные и зачесанные набок волосы выгорели и стали светлее. Сам мужчина был в рубашке и джинсах, словно на дворе всё еще было лето. Ричи также отметил, что он был гораздо более загорелым, чем в их последнюю встречу.

— Ты был в отпуске, Мартин? — спросил он, протягивая бутылку и чуть ли на падая в другое кресло.

— Съездил в Мексику, — ответил Мартин, открывая свою бутылку. — Работы тут особо всё равно не было. Ты ведь был в Дерри.

Ричи недовольно хмыкнул. Таким тоном Мартин обычно говорил, когда сам Ричи критиковал написанный им сценарий и подход к шуткам. Упрёки и жирные намёки — так называл его про себя Ричи. Мартин мнил себя достойным Голливуда, но дальше Иллинойса так и не продвинулся.

— Только не говори, что Мексика оказалась хуёвым местом. — Ричи всё же реши поддержать разговор. Мартин работал на него уже пять лет, и просто посылать его было не совсем красиво.

— Не таким, как я предполагал, — ответил Мартин, цокнув перед тем, как сделать новый глоток.

— В Дерри еще хуже, поверь. — Глаза Ричи снова закрывались.

— Но ты там застрял на три месяца, чувак! — воскликнул Мартин. — Знал бы, какой пиздец мы тут разгребали.

Ричи закатил глаза и отпил из своей бутылки как можно больше. От одного пива хмель уже не мог вскружить ему голову, но мог подарить Ричи то чувство легкости и расслабленности, с которым он обычно выходил на сцену. Не важно, какой алкоголь или какая трава, пока это действовало: прогоняло весь негатив из головы и унимало дрожь в руках. Но Ричи не чувствовал легкость и от этого начинал раздражаться.

— Ты завалился ко мне домой в десять часов вечера, чтобы строить из себя обиженку? — сказал Ричи, делая еще один глоток. — Или в Чикаго тебе совсем нечем было заняться?

— Я привык работать с твоим бешеным ритмом жизни, — спокойно ответил Мартин, как будто не замечая, как Ричи нахмурился напротив него. — А может просто выбрал не то место.

— Какого хера тебя занесло в Мексику?

— Первый попавшийся тур.

— Настолько было скучно?

— Пиздец как скучно. — Мартин сделал глоток. — Ни людей нормальных, ни развлечений. Жарко, грязно, как в аду. Слава Богу, у меня хватило мозгов вовремя слинять южнее, на острова. Там я и затусил. Даже уезжать жалко было.

Ричи допил остатки пива и с грохотом поставил опустевшую бутылку на стол. Легче так и не стало, в голове пульсировало. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и впервые посмотрел прямо на Мартина.

— Ты слышал, кстати, про Сэнди? Она замуж вышла, как раз пару месяцев назад. Звала на свадьбу, даже о тебе спрашивала, мол, пусть он придет и посмотрит, какая я счастливая.

— Еще раз спрашиваю, — продолжал Ричи низким уставшим тоном, — какого чёрта ты здесь?

— Ты меня удивляешь, Рич, — хихикнул Мартин, его брови поднялись в удивлении. — Вообще-то я узнал, что ты вернулся в Чикаго, из телика. Даже Стив мне не позвонил. Обидно, знаешь, на самом деле. Я думал, что мы команда.

— Потому что я и Стив сначала объясняли всем подряд, насколько я заслуживаю второй шанс, а затем поддерживали мой имидж вернувшегося блудного сына. — Пульсация усиливалась, и мягкость кресла не спасала. — Я, блядь, только с самолета сошел, а уже погряз в работе. Как думаешь, у меня было время позвонить?

Для Эдди он нашел и минуту, и пять, и десять, и мог бы отдать весь свой перерыв. Ричи смотрел на свой телефон, лежащий на тумбе, и жалел о сброшенном звонке. Они бы поговорили, подразнили друг друга и посмеялись бы над этим. Эдди сам сказал ему, что у них всегда всё было по-особенному.

— Ладно, не кипятись, — сказал Мартин, заметив, что тишина затянулась. — Я всё равно планировал завтра встретиться со Стивом.

— Нахрена?

— Ты вернулся, дал успешное интервью, которое я не успел посмотреть, но уже наслышан по самое «не хочу», — Мартин покрутил бутылку в руках, рассматривая этикетку и наигранным интересом. — Что теперь, снова планируешь выступать? Да?

Ричи не торопился отвечать, так как они оба знали ответ на этот вопрос. Он не бросал сцену, даже когда эмоционально выгорал прямо перед большой публикой и под цветными софитами. Глоток виски или бурбона, и веселье начиналось. Ричи всегда хотел смешить людей, даже когда самому смеяться уже не было сил. Это делало его особенным для всех.

— Поэтому нам нужно будет обдумать новый материал. — Сказал Мартин, переводя взгляд с бутылки в руках на Ричи. — Я и пришел за этим.

— Никто ничего не будет обдумывать, Марти. — Голова болела, но следующие слова все же принесли ему облегчение. Волна давления спала. — Я буду сам писать.

Мартин прыснул от смеха, не постеснявшись. Ричи это возмутило.

— Чувак, ты не писал уже несколько лет целое «ничего». — Он поставил стекляшку на пол и развалился в кресле, не сводя глаз с Ричи. — Я тебе напомню, что ты меня именно для этого и нанял.

— А теперь я снова решил писать свои шутки сам. Вдохновился. — У Ричи не было никакого желание что-то доказывать. Только позвонить Эдди или пойти спать. — Тем более, мои друзья говорили, что я всё еще смешной.

— Твои друзья? То есть ты с кем-то всё же успел сегодня повидаться, обманщик ты хренов?

— Мои друзья из Дерри.

Наступила тишина. Мартин проморгал пару раз, а затем спросил:

— Ты никогда не рассказывал, что у тебя есть знакомые в Мэне. Тем более, друзья. Ты че, устроил представление в том захолустье? Перед пьяными, блядь, реднеками?

— Следи за блядским языком, ты всё еще у меня в гостях. — Ричи больше не скрывал своей враждебности. — Хоть и пришел самым бесцеремонным образом.

— Ты сам когда-то говорил, что я могу прийти в любое время. Что же изменилось?

— Изменилось многое, Мартин. И кажется, я тоже начинаю меняться. А ты всё такой же наглец.

Мартин покачал головой, чем взбесил Ричи еще больше.

— Я заметил. Что ты изменился. В интервью ты был весь из себя такой серьезный. Не могу понять, нравится мне это или нет.

— Тебя это волновать не должно. Я планировал завтра тебя уволить.

Ричи ничего не планировал. Они со Стивом не обсуждали, что делать и с другими сценаристами, которые сотрудничали с ними. Вопрос поднялся бы в любом случае, а один сценарист всё равно уже нарвался, думал Ричи.

— Но фактически ты делаешь это сегодня? — поинтересовался Мартин.

— И правда, куда тянуть. — Голова болела уже не так сильно, в груди становилось легче. Быть решительным всегда легче, когда в крови есть небольшая доза алкоголя. — Мартин, ты уволен.

Снова наступила тишина. Мартин некоторое время пристально смотрел на Ричи, отчего тот в итоге не выдержал и посмотрел в сторону камина. Затем раздался сильный хлопок в ладоши.

— Слава тебе, блядь, Господи. — Ричи посмотрел на повеселевшего мужчину. — Теперь-то я хотя бы знаю, что надо искать работу. Жить в неведении, знаешь, херово. Особенно с таким боссом, как ты.

— Ты талантливый сценарист, не пропадешь. — На самом деле Ричи считал Мартина посредственностью, и он говорил ему об этом не раз. И он не смог воздержаться от комментария: — Но твои шутки и вполовину не так смешны, как мои.

— Тогда жду от тебя билет на твой первый камбэк, — торжественно объявил Мартин, — в самый первый ряд.

Теперь пришла пора Ричи смеяться.

— Э, нет, приятель. То было для своих. Придётся тебе становиться в очередь и покупать, как всем простым смертным.

Мартин всё еще улыбался, развалившись в чужом кресле, словно у себя дома, немного помолчал, выждал, громко цокнул языком и сказал:

— Ну и мудак ты, Тозиер. Мудак и жлоб.

Ричи засмеялся еще сильнее. Ему было сейчас гораздо веселее, чем на их совместных читках когда-либо.

— Я никогда не был паинькой. Сам знаешь. — Он пожал плечами.

Улыбка Мартина постепенно спала. Он не знал, куда девать глаза от накатившего осознания серьезности ситуации, встал с кресла и нервно осмотрелся по сторонам. Ричи понял, что попал не в самое больное место мужчины, но определенно нанёс серьезное ранение. Мартина часто заносило, и его нужно было ставить на место.

Это совсем не было похоже на их с Эдди дружбу. Они могли ругаться и обзываться, но при этом всегда знали, что могут рассчитывать друг на друга. Ричи не мог назвать Мартина другом, хотя они работали и отдыхали вместе. Мартин не скрывал, что хочет пробить себе путь в Голливуд с помощью популярности Балабола Тозиера, а Ричи в ответ не давал ему никаких поблажек, то и дело надавливая на уязвимые места в ответ на его наглость.

Мартин развернулся и направился к выходу молча. Ричи даже стало немного жаль его, и он поднялся с кресла, окликнув его.

— Мартин, я правда устал. — Он потёр руками лицо. — День был бесконечным, завтра снова в офис. Я спать хочу.

— Раньше мы в это время только в бар шли. — Мартин ухмыльнулся. — Стареешь, Рич.

Ричи снова закатил глаза. Шутки про старость заставляли кулаки чесаться. Вдруг Мартин подошел к Ричи и вплотную приблизился, пристально разглядывая.

— Синяки под глазами, морщины. — Его рука потянулась к лицу Ричи. — Но твою мать, Тозиер, ты остаешься охренеть каким привлекательным.

Ричи схватил его за запястье, как только почувствовал на себе прикосновение чужих пальцев.

— Ты что, блядь, делаешь? — спросил он сердито.

— Окей, Рич, я соврал. На самом деле я пришел за другим, — ответил Мартин, заглядываясь на большую руку Ричи, державшую его запястье мертвой хваткой. — Я думал о нас. О том, что между нами было.

Заметив, как он смотрел на него, Ричи небрежно отбросил руку мужчины и сделал шаг назад.

— Разве мы не договорились, что всё в прошлом? Что у нас будут только рабочие отношения.

— Ты меня уволил несколько минут назад. — Мартин снова подошел и приблизился к его лицу еще ближе. — Если причина была только в этом…

Ричи отпрянул назад, едва не сбив стоящую на полу стеклянную бутылку.

— Не только в этом! — чуть ли не крича сказал Ричи.

— А в чём, Рич? Все было нормально.

— Что нормально, Марти? То, что случилось — это ошибка. Большая, пьяная в угарном квадрате ошибка. О которой я жалею по сей день, чтоб ты знал. — Он снова почувствовал прилив боли, пульсация в голове усиливалась. — Я критиковал твои сценарии, опускал тебя ниже плинтуса, а ты всё еще пускаешь по мне слюни?! Нихуя нормального не вижу.

Ричи уселся обратно в кресло, обхватив руками голову. Холод ладоней подействовал быстро, и чудодейственным способом давление начало снижаться.

В этот раз тишина надолго не задержалась.

— А знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? — обратился к нему Мартин, который оставался на том же месте. — Потому что ты трус, Тозиер. Потому что ты сидишь в шкафу херову кучу лет, прячешься по углам, шарахаешься того факта, что встречался с мужчиной? Рич, на дворе две тысячи, сука, шестнадцатый год. Чего ты боишься?

Ричи поднял на него и без того усталые глаза.

— Потому что до пятнадцати лет я жил в самом гомофобном городе в мире. Где тебя могли, блядь, просто убить за то, что посмотрел на мужчину дольше положенного.

Он снял очки и потёр глаза. Как оказалось, правду говорить не так уж и сложно, и для этого не обязательно нужна решимость. Иногда и банальная усталость сойдет, подумал Ричи. Усталость прятаться и врать.

— Рич… — Мартин подошёл к нему и опустился на корточки. — Слушай, я не знал. Ты ж не рассказывал ни разу…

Он попытался взять Ричи за руки, но тот вовремя среагировал и убрал их в сторону. Так у них всё и началось. Мартин жалел его после провальных выступлений, а Ричи больше не пытался играть в интрижки с женщинами. Тогда у него никого не было, кроме бутылки виски и сценариста под рукой, который еще и оказался таким же закрытым геем.

— Прости меня, я переборщил.

— Переборщил не то слово. — Ричи поднялся с кресла, и Мартин последовал его примеру, встав на ноги рядом. — Тем не менее, Мартин, наши отношения давно закончились. Признаться, я и не считал это отношениями. Так, времяпровождение. Я предлагал тебе остаться друзьями, коллегами, и ты был за. Сорян, но дружить с тобой у меня больше не получится.

— Ты просто выкинешь год из своей жизни?

— До недавнего времени у меня пятнадцать лет было выкинуто из жизни. Что мне какой-то год?

Он прошёл в холл и встал у парадной двери.

— Тебе пора, Мартин.

Мартин растягивал время, как мог: медленно обувался, перепутал рукава своего пуховика и искал свою шапку в гардеробе. Ричи не прикрываясь зевал и ждал, когда этот спектакль подойдет к концу. Мартин уже переступил через порог, как вдруг он обернулся и сказал:

— Рич, я уехал из Чикаго, потому что постоянно думал о тебе. Каждый раз вспоминал… То, как ты стоял на той сцене, как тебя трясло… Я думал, грохнусь нахуй в обморок. А потом ты сорвался и уехал, и всё стало не так. Я знаю, что уже всё было не так, но потом просто невыносимо.

Ричи стоял неподвижно, держась за ручку двери. Если бы не она, он бы уже давно лежал бы на полу и видел бы десятый сон. Часы показывали десять. Эдди, должно быть, уже спал.  
Мартин продолжал говорить:

— Ричи, если дело в страхе, если ты всё еще боишься, то я могу помочь тебе. Я сделаю так, что тебе никогда не будет страшно. Мы можем сначала…

Ричи жестом руки остановил его. В душе он бы посмеялся, но даже внутренних сил на смех больше не хватало. Ситуация зашла в тупик, и он всеми силами пытался оттуда вырваться.

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Мартин. Я сам многое о себе узнал за эти три месяца, о которых вы так, блядь, любите повторять. Ты мне помочь не сможешь. Пока.

Он открыл двери, и холодный ноябрьский ветер со свистом прошёлся между ними.

— Я люблю тебя, Рич! — воскликнул Мартин.

От удивления очки слегка спали на нос. Даже разум немного отрезвился. Ричи смотрел на Мартина и пытался вспомнить, тот ли это человек, которого он знал раньше. Такой же беззаботный прожигатель жизни, как и он сам; выскочка, который говорил, что свобода для него важна, а теперь вот цеплялся за него, как за последнюю соломинку.

Ричи вспомнилась девушка шестнадцати лет, которая попала к нему за кулисы после шоу. Представилась Ребеккой и тоже сказала, что любит его. Она была настолько искренняя, что Ричи не сдержался и обнял ее. Ему было трудно сказать, насколько искренен был Мартин сейчас, но точно знал — это последний шанс для него всё вернуть. Сам же Ричи был с этим не согласен.

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Ричи и закрыл за ним дверь.

***

Темнота приятная, ласковая; она забирает всю боль, и Ричи растворяется в ней полностью. Какое это блаженство — ничего не видеть и не слышать. Долгожданный покой. Затем Ричи чувствует холодок и хватает себя за плечи, чтобы согреться, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что на нём белый свитшот, который одолжил ему Эдди. Он оглядывается по сторонам и видит пустую улицу. На дороге валяются пожелтевшие обрывки газет, одиноко стоят старые машины, ветер мрачно завывает. В воздухе витает след былых ужасов.

Ричи снова в Дерри. Холодный осенний ветер пронизывает его сквозь слои одежды, а зубы ритмично стучат. Ричи прячет замерзшие руки в карманы брюк. Он стоит прямо перед своей старой школой. Здание было снаружи таким же, как и двадцать семь лет назад, а внутрь заходить вовсе не хотелось. Бен обмолвился во время похода на Нейболт-Стрит о своих воспоминаниях там. Что он чувствовал, когда видел эти школьные коридоры, пустые классы? Вспоминал он что-то хорошее или те повседневные ужасы, с которым он сталкивался? Травля, задирание, избиения — кошмары в их жизнях были и до Пеннивайза, но столкновение с истинным ужасом меняет взгляды и на страхи. От побоев можно вылечиться, гипс рано или поздно снимут, но из мёртвых никто не воскресит.

Ричи неподвижно стоит перед воротами школы, разглядывая недавно покрашенную табличку, как вдруг слышит знакомый голос:

— У меня мурашки по коже при виде этого места.

Он оборачивается, и черты его лица смягчаются. Рядом с ним Эдди.

— Бен — настоящий смельчак, — говорит он, не отводя взгляд от здания. — Я бы ни за что не пошел бы сюда. А ты, Рич?

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. У меня тут артефактов не припрятано.

— Знаешь, — теперь он может видеть большие карие глаза Эдди еще ближе, — а ведь у меня выпускного не было.

— Как это так? — удивляется Ричи.

— На последнем году старшей школы решил взбунтоваться, — Эдди хихикает над собой как ребенок, и Ричи находит это очень милым. — Решил, что достаточно окреп, поэтому полез на дерево достать кота для соседки, которая помогала мне с экономикой. Она была доброй, и я хотел ей помочь. В лепёшку не расшибся, но гипс на правой ноге себе обеспечил. Я, честно говоря, тогда обрадовался.

— Возможности закадрить соседку своим гипсом? — шутит Ричи в своей привычной манере.

— Балабол с рождения и до самой смерти? — с ехидством спрашивает Эдди.

— Пока Пеннивайз не разлучит нас. — Ричи не может сдержать улыбки.

Щёки Эдди покрываются легким румянцем, но взгляд его по-прежнему тверд.

— Я хотел сказать, что не хотел идти на выпускной. — Он тоже прячет руки в карманы своей куртки. — К тому времени я уже забыл вас всех, но где-то в глубине души чувствовал, что мое место не там.

— У нас должен был быть общий выпускной, — говорит Ричи. — Мы должны были остаться все вместе.

— Ты чертовски прав. — От ветра глаза Эдди слезятся. — Я рад, что всё позади.

Ричи с трудом отводит взгляд. Он чувствует, как горят его уши.

— Соседка расписалась на твоем гипсе? — спрашивает он с задором и неподдельным интересом.

— Это всё, что тебя интересует? — возмущается Эдди. — Мы победили древнее зло. Мы живы, мы можем уехать домой.

— Пока не можем, но скоро уедем. — Поправляет его Ричи. — Так она расписалась?

— Да какая тебе, блядь, разница?!

— Ты же спас ее кота! Пожертвовал целую правую ногу! Значит, она просто обязана была украсить твой белоснежный гипс цветом своей помады.

— Почему-то из твоих уст это звучит жутковато. — Эдди морщится и хмурит брови. Ричи находит это забавным. — Как тебя женщины только терпят?

— Может быть, поэтому они не задерживаются в моей жизни. — Ричи проходится по бордюру и спрыгивает обратно на тропу. — Пройдемся, Эдс?

— Неужели ты ни разу не задумывался о женитьбе? — Эдди ничего не отвечает и просто идет вслед за ним.

— Ну уж нет, Спагедвард, — смеется Ричи и оборачивается к другу: — Уж лучше умру, чем под венец пойду.

— Не сильно ли ты категоричен? — смущенно спрашивает Эдди.

— А что делать, когда вокруг одни дурные примеры? — Ричи разводит руками.

— Это ты сейчас на меня намекаешь? — Эдди хмурится. — Подраться хочешь?

— Нисколечко, Эдди. — Ричи скрещивает руки в отрицательном жесте. — Боюсь, твоя жена быстро уложит меня на лопатки.

— Ты, сука, нарываешься.

— Хотя, если она и впрямь похожа на покойную миссис Кей…

— Ни слова про мою мать!

Голос Эдди хрипнет то ли от ветра, то ли от своего крика, и Ричи не унимается:

— Может, я даже буду рад оказаться под такой громадиной — проговаривает он мечтательным голосом.

— Вот возьму и вырву твой длинный язык, Тозиер. И нечем тебе будет зарабатывать!

— Буду развлекать прохожих своими пантомимами.

— Тебе клоунов было мало в жизни? Сам решил блядским клоуном заделаться?!

— Мимы — не клоуны, придурок!

Они идут по пустой улице. На ветру покачиваются голые деревья, а коричневые листья кружатся в воздухе. Жуткий свист больше не пугает. Пока Эдди кричит и обещает прислать к Ричи своего адвоката за оскорбления, тот пытается смотреть куда угодно, только не на его розовые щеки. Они уже не были такими круглыми, как в детстве: угловатые, с ямочками, но Ричи никогда не переставал чувствовать желание ущипнуть за них. Как в том же детстве. Он впервые за долгое время столько искренне смеется.

Ричи закрывает глаза, и снова наступает темнота. Всё исчезло. Он осторожно делает шаги вперед, выставив вперед руки. Тьма сгущается, становится плотнее, и Ричи становится страшно. Он хочет позвать Эдди, но не может произнести и звука. А затем ядовито-яркая вспышка ослепляет его.

Белый свет, окруженный тысячей острых зубов. Он парализует разум и тело, замораживает изнутри и медленно убивает. Ричи слышит крики. Билл молит пощадить их всех и забрать его. Беверли истошно рыдает. Майк просит убить его. Бена и Эдди он тоже может слышать. Ричи не видит никого из друзей, но их крики раздаются так ясно, и от них голова раскалывалась на части. Среди ужасных воплей и рыданий слышится скрипучий и злобный смех чудовища, которое ликует от своей победы. Ричи чувствует, как что-то течет под носом, теплое, вязкое. Это были не слёзы.

Затем удар об что-то твердое, каменное. Свет еще ослепляет его, но крики он больше не слышит. Тело всё еще дрожит от холода, и Ричи не может пошевелиться. Огни мигают синим пламенем, словно сотня перегоревших лампочек. Глаза болят от сумасшедшей ряби. Как вдруг его коснулось тепло, которое разлилось по всему телу.

— Рич! Ричи!

Голос такой же теплый, как и его прикосновения. Собственное тело Ричи по-прежнему его не слушается. Эдди радуется своей победе. Ричи давно не видел его таким улыбчивым. Руки тянутся навстречу к Эдди. Обхватить за шею, прижаться к губам и благодарить за свое спасение. Пусть он будет кричать и ругаться, думал Ричи, я буду благодарить его до конца дней.

Внезапно Эдди замолкает и его сильно дергает вперёд. В лицо Ричи брызгает струя крови. Снова крик, надрывный, истеричный. Ричи не сомневался, это Беверли, но его глаза прикованы к когтю, торчащему из груди Эдди.

— Ричи.

_«Молчи! Ничего не говори!»_

Он не может сказать это вслух. Не чувствует голоса.

— Ричи…

Изо рта Эдди сочится кровь.

_«Заткнись! Перестань!»_

Ричи не успевает схватить Эдди, когда Оно поднимает его. Он парит в воздухе, пока злорадствующий недобитый клоун хохочет от удовольствия. Ричи подбегает к упавшему на землю Эдди, закрывает своей курткой его рану, но кровь не перестает сочиться. Эдди, собрав свои силы, рассказывает, как победить монстра, пока Ричи про себя умоляет его молчать. Эгоистично, в стиле Ричи Тозиера. Пока его друзья сражаются с Оно, Эдди держит его руку своими кровавыми ладонями и не отводит от него взгляд. Он говорит губами, и Ричи всё понимает. В детстве Билл связал их кровавой клятвой. Теперь у них была своя кровная клятва на двоих. Ричи отпускает Эдди, чтобы добить клоуна. Он с ненавистью сжимает сердце чудовища, чтобы поскорее вернуться. Но Ричи опаздывает. Эдди больше не теплый. Даже кровь на нём остыла. Беверли уговаривает его уйти, Билл чуть ли не молит — они все плачут, но Ричи только сильнее прижимает к себе мёртвое тело Эдди. Друзья уходят. Ричи продолжает искать тепло в Эдди, но ощущает только собственные слёзы. Камни сыпятся сверху и со страшным грохотом падают на землю. Ричи шепчет на ухо Эдди признания в любви. Удар по голове, сильнейшая боль и снова темнота.

***

Ричи резко вскочил с постели и схватился за голову. Провел руками меж кудрей и убедился, что макушка целая. По шее и груди струился пот. Ричи хотел протереть глаза и ударился пальцами об стекло своих очков. Затем он осмотрел себя. На нём были та же футболка и джинсы, в которых он был вечером. Ричи вспомнил, как он забыл про душ после встречи с Мартином, сразу поднялся в спальню, лег на кровать, не удосужившись раздеться, и заснул. Он снял очки и протер глаза.

Часы на стене показывали то же время, которое ему и запомнилось — начало десятого. Ричи взял оставленный на тумбочке мобильный и проверил сообщения. Стив еще его не разыскивал, видимо, догадывался, что Ричи после загруженного дня будет отсыпаться до обеда. В групповом чате Неудачников тоже было затишье. У всех своя жизнь.

Душ, завтрак, чистый халат — все действия Ричи машинальны. Он ждал того момента, когда закончит делать утреннюю рутину и сделает наконец то, о чем думал со вчерашнего дня. Он схватил мобильный со стола и набрал номер Эдди.

После пары гудков он услышал любимый голос:

— Ричи!

— Эдди!

После недолгого, но неловкого молчания, Ричи начало разговор:

— Хотел позвонить еще вчера, но замотался пиздец просто, — он засмеялся. Он правда был рад его слышать. — Как твои дела, приятель?

— Сейчас дома, — ответил Эдди. — Попросил у босса поработать дома и заодно наверстать упущенное.

— Ты всегда такой трудоголик?

— Только когда касается работы.

— Я тебя не отвлекаю? — неуверенно спросил Ричи.

— Нет, я еще и не начинал ничего. — Он услышал сёрбающий звук. Видимо, Эдди что-то выпил. — Я проснулся недавно, если честно.

— Какое удивительное и интересное совпадение! Твоя женушка успела тебя покормить?

Эдди помолчал, а затем сказал:

— Спасибо, что позвонил, до свидания.

— Да ладно тебе, Эдс. — Ричи хлопнул себя по голове. –Ты ж знаешь, мой язык без костей.

— Уж кому, как мне, не знать. — Эдди снова прервался на свой напиток. — И не зови меня так, задолбал уже.

— Как там Беверли? — поинтересовался Ричи. — Она во всех красках расписывала, как прекрасно вы провели время.

— Читал-читал. Всё хорошо. Видно, что ей немного страшно связываться с бывшим мужем, но она настроена решительно.

— Приятно слышать. А что там ее подружка?

— Ты про Кей? — удивился Эдди.

— А ты и имя ее запомнил? — Ричи знал, что не может себя контролировать, поэтому его вновь понесло. — Понравилась?

— Бип-бип, Ричи, не неси чушь! Я женатый человек! — Эдди при этом не звучал сердито.

У Ричи отлегло на душе. Можно было позволить себе еще одну глупую шутку.

— От такой жены только налево идти…

— Мой адвокат с тобой разберётся.

— А я слов назад не заберу.

— А мне поебать, знаешь ли.

И они ни с того, ни с сего расхохотались. Эдди засмеялся первым, и Ричи последовал его примеру. В их перебранках не было ничего нового, но теперь они могли подкалывать друг друга за сотни километров, по телефону. Двадцать семь лет назад у них не было такой возможности. Ричи хотелось смеяться от того, что всё это не сон.

— Мы с тобой, как дети малые, — сказал Эдди. — Пора уже повзрослеть.

— А ты недостаточно взрослый, Эдди-Спагетти?

— Уж лучше зови меня Эдс.

— Да, бля! — воскликнул Ричи, ударивши кулаком по столу. — Я знал, что тебе так больше нравится!

— Ты большой ребенок!

— А ты маленький старик!

— Эддичка, с кем ты говоришь? — раздался женский голос.

Ну конечно же ей интересно, подумал Ричи.

— С другом, милая, — ответил Эдди.

— Заканчивай быстрее! Тебе нужно работать!

Ричи слышал, как громко вздохнул Эдди.

— Мне пора.

Он звучал грустно, и Ричи это не нравилось.

— Она не только твой питательный рацион контролирует, и телефонные звонки? Чувак, это немного перебор.

— Знаю. — Эдди сделал глоток и послышался громкий стук чашки об стол. — Но она права, я ведь взял работу на дом.

— Поболтаем и пойдешь работать. В чем проблема?

— У меня график.

— Какой нахуй график?

— Домашний.

— Хуяшний! — Ричи не заметил, как перешел на крик. Не так он представлял себе этот разговор. Успокоившись, он говорил дальше: — Эдди, это ненормально.

— Давай ты не будешь решать, что нормально, а что нет, — потребовал тот.

— Я хочу, как лучше.

— Я сам знаю, как лучше!

Вот и начались споры, думал Ричи, импровизация снова свернула куда-то не туда. Не хотелось звучать с обидой, но Ричи не мог долго притворяться рядом с Эдди.

— Тогда не буду более тебя задерживать, — сказал он. — В конце концов, у меня нет графика. Болтаюсь, как хрен между ногами, без дела. Прям жизнь свою описал.

— Рич, не надо.

Теперь и голос Эдди звучал расстроено. Ричи почувствовал, как рука, в которой находился телефон, задрожала. Чего он добился?

— Что не надо? — острожно спрашивает он.

— Наговаривать на себя.

Ричи вздохнул с облегчением. Не был зол и не обижен. В отличие от него самого, который находился в другом конце страны и лез со своими советами. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось помочь Эдди.

— А ты не давай помыкать собой. — Ричи снял очки и положил их на стол. — Прости меня за мои слова, Эдди, но хочешь быть взрослым, веди себя соответствующе. Ты больше не маменькин сынок.

Снова неловкое молчание. Ричи хотел возобновить разговор, но Эдди прервал его попытку:

— Я тебя понял — Ответил спокойно и рассудительно. Как самый настоящий взрослый. — Созвонимся вечером?

— Обязательно.

— И не забудь позвонить Майку и Биллу. Они тоже волнуются за тебя, знаешь ли.

— Запишу в свой несуществующий график.

Ричи Балаболом прозвали недаром, не мог он закончить на серьезной ноте. Из телефона раздался смешок. Всё наладилось, разрешилось.

— Тогда до скорого.

— Пока.

Ричи отложил телефон и тут же взял приготовленную заранее бумагу и ручку. Идея для нового выступления появилась уже давно, но только сейчас над его головой загорелась невидимая лампочка, и Ричи знал, как начать свой материал.

Рука сама пустилась в пишущий пляс.

***

Майра ушла из дома, и настала полнейшая тишина. Эдди расположился в гостиной, взял необходимые бумаги и ноутбук для работы. Улыбка не сходила с его лица: он был рад слышать Ричи. Смеющегося над его женой, стилем жизни, одаривающего кличками — сутки без этого голоса длились гораздо дольше. Воодушевление наполняло Эдди изнутри. Он проявит инициативу и сам наберет Ричи вечером.

Эдди только открыл ноутбук, как вдруг завибрировал его телефон. На экране высвечивался номер Беверли. Часы показывали полдень, и сегодня как раз был тот день, когда Беверли должна была идти в полицию. Эдди ответил на звонок с надеждой, что всё хорошо.

— Да, Бев, слушаю.

— Эдди, это Кей.

Девушка говорила тихо и со страхом в голосе. Улыбка спала с лица Эдди.

— Что случилось? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Нас только что чуть не убили.


End file.
